A Kommissar's Tale
by Rusbuster
Summary: It is World War 2, and the victory at Stalingrad proved to be a turning point in the Eastern Front for the Red Army. Now, they're on the offensive. Rogue Cheney, an NKVD kommissar assigned to a penal battalion named "Fairy Tail", gets into an encounter with a certain Hauptmann Eucliffe. WW2AU. YAOI. Stingue with a bit of Gratsu.
1. Not One Step Back!

**Some notes to clear up some confusion:**

 **Gulag - A Soviet government agency that operates a series of prisons/labour camps with harsh conditions, with said prisons being named gulags themselves.**

 **Kommissar - An NKVD political officer.**

 **NKVD - The Soviet Union's secret police and intelligence agency.**

 **Shtrafbat - Penal battalion.**

 **Shtrafnik - Someone serving in a penal battalion; Shtrafniki is the plural form.**

* * *

 **ROGUE POV**

Another day in the Eastern Front, and it's always the same old damn routine; lead your men to the meat grinder. I have done my best to prevent these men from falling into certain death, but most of them still didn't make it. We were once 100 men strong, now, we are, like, 8? I'm still surprised as to why our little shtrafbat hasn't been merged into the bigger ones, or the units lacking some cannon fodder. They've relocated the other officers, so it's just me and the remaining shtrafniki.

My name is Rogue Cheney, or Kommissar Cheney to the shtrafniki. As I've said, I'm a kommissar that's been assigned to this penal battalion named "Fairy Tail". I usually come off as "cold" and "heartless", but these men know otherwise. You must be wondering "Why are you trying to save the shtrafniki? They're criminals!". Well, for one, these men aren't real criminals. The NKVD arrests anyone who goes against the Soviet Union's interests, then sending them to either the gulag, or a shtrafbat.

Technically, men that aren't real criminals get treated like criminals, men like;

Natsu Dragneel, who assaulted an NKVD official that was taking his unwilling father away for conscription;

Gray Fullbuster, a regular citizen arrested due to "indecent exposure", though the guy didn't mean it. Just some weird habit or so he says;

Laxus Dreyar, I don't know much about him apart from his grandfather, who happens to be a commanding officer for a Guards unit;

Freed Justine, who wrote something anti-Soviet, and was arrested then instantly turned into a shtrafnik shortly afterwards;

Gajeel Redfox, a Guard's Rifle machine-gunner who simply suggested an alternative plan-of-attack to his commanding officer, with said officer reassigning him here for "insubordination";

Leo Leonovski, a Shock Troops infantryman/playboy who's notorious for popping up out of nowhere, was then reassigned here out of nowhere;

Alzack Connell, who was one of the Union's finest snipers, until he refused to execute a group of surrendering Germans, resulting in his rank

being removed then getting assigned here, and said Germans were executed by molotovs anyway.

Elfman Strauss, who was set-up in his little sister's murder, Lisanna Strauss. And just because they were part German.

They didn't do anything wrong, really. It's the Soviets, notably Stalin, that's sick in the head.

* * *

"Yo, Kommissar Cheney!" a voice hollered at me, followed by a light nudge on my shoulder.

I looked to the source of the voice that snapped me out of my thoughts, which happened to be a certain pink-haired shtrafnik who was looking at me with his trademark toothy grin. I wonder, how could a shtrafnik stay so happy, knowing that he might face certain death soon? Maybe he really is crazy.

"Yes, Natsu?" I asked the pink-haired shtrafnik, who was still beaming at me.

"Just gonna ask where we're going." he replied as he looked onto the horizon ahead of us.

We walked along the ruined outskirts of the town of Seelow. The Red Army were able to break through the Wehrmact's defensive line here, and captured

the town in the process. Now, the Germans are in a state of retreat, and we were instructed to hunt down any retreating Germans we'd come across.

"We have orders to eliminate any German resistance along our path. We're clearing the way for the T-34s." I replied to the pinkette nonchalantly.

The shtrafnik looked satisfied with my answer, and didn't press me for any more questions. I wasn't really sure on what to do along the way. All we have is a piece of intel saying that there's a squad of Germans holed up in a farmstead not far from here. We walked and walked along the green, grassy fields that's occassionaly littered with mostly wrecked Panzer IVs. Everyone looked rather tranquil today, perhaps it's because I was able to lead them all the way from Stalingrad through Seelow? Or maybe it's just Elfman's "morale-boosting" "manly" speeches, I dunno.

"There's a group of Germans not far from here, but it's a long walk." I announced to the shtrafniki, who acknowledged it with short nods. Except for Gray, that is.

"Walk, walk, walk. All we do is walk." the raven-haired shtrafnik complained, flailing his hands and his Mosin-Nagant rifle up in the air in a fit of irritance.

True, we didn't exactly have proper transport, like a ZiS-6 truck, but hey, we're still alive, and that's what matters, I guess. I could really use some transport, though.

My feet are killing me. I Wish I could just travel along that long line of shadow that seems to stretch all the way to Berlin.. I really do share the guy's sentiment.

"Relax, Gray. Once this war is over, I'm gonna personally make sure you guys are released." I said to Gray, who then looked even more irritated as I said that.

"How, exactly? The NKVD are expecting us to 'die for the motherland' as cannon fodder, which might mean they'll just kill us as soon as the Germans surrender." he half-heartedly said, starting to look depressed.

"I know. I have a contact outside The Union. They'll help us." I assured the ravenette, which seemed to uplift his spirits.

"Conspiring against the motherland, eh? And that's why you're the best, Kommissar Cheney!" he said to me, his face now wearing a cocky-looking grin.

The rest of the shtrafniki shared his opinion, either giving me full-hearted smiles, such as Natsu; or a salute, like Laxus. As we continued trekking, the shtrafniki stayed on the lookout for enemy troop movements, though Laxus is constantly chatting with Freed.

"Those Iron-Cross bastards better surrender soon. I am getting tired of this shit." I heard the tall blond quietly exclaim, kicking a small rock away from his path due to boredom.

"A half-track would be nice. Or a 'half-wheels', according to that Evgeniy guy back in Stalingrad." the green-haired shtrafnik stated with a chuckle, with the rest following suit.

* * *

 **Some time later...**

Nights sure are peaceful, there's just something about the shadows and darkness that seems to comfort me. The feeling of being alone? Maybe. Although it can be a bit unsettling when I'm really alone.

We made camp beside a small lake in an out-of-way part of a forest, so that no one, Soviet or Wehrmact, will interfere with us. The forest is also rather thick, thanks to the numerous evergreens here, so we're good.

Natsu set up a campfire rather interestingly, by setting a pile of dried twigs and leaves on fire with his flamethrower, resulting in an outburst from the exhibitionist shtrafnik. Jeez, when did his shirt come off?

"You flame-headed idiot! We could be found! Or burned by an inferno you started with that damned thing!" Gray yelled at Natsu, knocking the ROKS-3 flamethrower away from the pinkette. Good thing it was already shut off.

The pinkette looked rather pissed-off with his flamethrower being knocked away from him. If it's not the NKVD or the Germans that'll kill them, they'll kill each other one of these days.

"Then you do it next time! You're so fucking hot you could set stuff on fire!" Natsu shouted, then his cheeks turned so red.

 **BEAT**

"What?" Gray said confusedly. He was expecting a verbal slur or insult, but not that kind of answer. The pink-haired shtrafnik only realized what he said a few seconds later, how amusing.

"Eh? Oh, nothing. Nothing.." Natsu nervously replied to Gray as he quickly made his way back to his tent, confusing the latter even more.

As Natsu went inside his tent, I can tell that Gray is still really confused; he was even staring at Natsu's tent as if it would offer him the answers to the universe. He eventually went to his own tent, dissatisfied.

A few moments later, a figure sat beside me. It was Leo, who offered me a bottle of vodka, which I took and drank from.

"That looked like development, don'tcha think, kommissar?" the eye-glasses shtrafnik asked me. I spat my vodka out in response to that.

" **WHAT?!** " I exclaimed, utterly surprised and wide-eyeing him. The shtrafnik just laughed.

"Oh, you know, those two..." he added, pointing to Gray and Natsu's tents.

"What do you mean?" I asked Leo, still unsure of what he's talking about.

"Well, kommissar, judging from his reaction earlier, don't you think that Natsu might be..." his voice sounded rather tease-y.

"...gay for Gray?" his voice then shifted into deadpan serious. Leo looked at me rather questioningly, is this matter that serious for him? I scoffed at the look he was giving me.

"Each to their own. It's not my business." I said to him as I took another sip of vodka. He seemed to lighten up after that. I guess this topic is kind of interesting.

"So, you're not gonna have Natsu shot then?" Leo asked me, though his voice sounded very soft. I know better than to shoot someone for being who they are, unless they're some absolute douchebag, that is.

"What do you think?" I said as I tapped my Tokarev pistol that's still in my holster, earning a satisfied sigh from Leo.

"Of all the NKVD officers, we're grateful to have you, Kommissar Cheney." he said, raising his canteen as a toast of sorts. I reciprocated with a nod.

I then pondered on how my life could've been if I hadn't become the squad's kommissar. The shtrafniki would be dead by now, probably. I guess it's kind of a good thing; being kommissar. If it's not me, It'll probably be Kommissar Jiemma, and that guy's a monster, killing his own shtrafniki if the Germans didn't. The bastard.

"How about you, kommissar? Any plans to settle down after the war?" Leo asked, interrupting my train of thought.

"I.. I don't know either. I don't think I'll find someone for me, anyway." I sighed defeatedly, laying myself down on a patch of grass. I then shifted to face Leo.

"I mean, when you hear the word 'kommissar', what comes to your mind?" I asked Leo.

"A cruel, oppressive officer of The Union." he replied flatly. That's the exact answer I was expecting.

"Exactly, no one wants that." I replied nonchalantly. "I'm doomed to be alone." I sighed sadly, looking at the sky that's seemingly littered with numerous bright stars and the moon.

And it's very quiet, too. No IL-2s today, I guess.

"Hey, don't say that, kommissar. There's someone for everyone. And besides, you're not the usual kommissar. You're the opposite, actually." Leo told me as he tapped my shoulder. I could see that he's concerned.

"Thanks, Leo." I said to Leo. He went to his tent afterwards, leaving behind another bottle of vodka for me.

I went to my tent just after I downed that last bottle, wanting a good night's rest. Besides, tomorrow is gonna be hectic; the farmstead is not far from this spot.

* * *

"Kommissar?" someone asked, then lightly poking me. What the hell?! I want my sleep damn it! I then rolled over to see Natsu on the entrance of my tent, looking very disheveled. Has he been up all this time?

"Sorry, kommissar. But can I discuss something with you?" he asked sheepishly, scratching his head in the process. Reluctantly, I got up from my sleeping bag, and Natsu went out of the tent as I followed suit.

"What?" I grumpily and sleepily asked the disheveled pinkette.

"Not here, kommissar. How about beside the lake?" he asked, muffling his voice as to not wake the others. I gave a sleepy nod, then he led me to a spot beside the lake, along some rocks. He then started to speak as we sat down on the rocks.

"About earlier, it's not what you think, kommissar. It's just-"

"I get it." I bluntly cut him off, making him look at me in horror. He thinks I'm gonna shoot him now, wow.

"W-what?!" he stuttered. He even started getting cold sweat, jeez.

"Relax, I'm not gonna have you shot. I get it, you like Gray, although it's beyond me as to why you like him." I said to Natsu, his cheeks turning into a very reddish shade, though he seemed to calm down a bit as I told him I won't be shooting him.

"I-"

"I'm not gonna shoot you, relax." I repeated myself to ease the pinkette. I then placed my hands on his shoulders, trying to put him at ease.

"The only ones I'll be shooting are the ones that won't accept people for who they are." I assured the pinkette, who calmed down with my words.

"Thanks, kommissar. I really appreciate it. But can we keep this between us for now?" he asked sheepily. I nodded in response.

"Was that all, Natsu? Because I need my damn sleep." I grumpily said to the shtrafnik.

"Oh, there's also this.." the pinkette said as he brought out a map.

Natsu was also industrious enough to scout ahead on the farmstead, although I had to reprimand him for doing such a risky action on his own. His reconnaissance of the farmstead suggests that there's only a handful of Germans there, around 2-3. The intel given to me was way too exaggerated. There's also a small dirt road that leads to the main road. We could take them by surprise using the forest to our advantage, hopefully avoiding any potential bloodshed, and we also have to conserve ammunition more or less.

"So, about two grenadiers, an officer, and a half-track? How could you be so sure?" I asked the pink-haired shtrafniki. He nodded.

"I'm sure one of them is an officer, kommissar. I can tell by the hat and uniform he's wearing." he replied, smiling.

"And you're sure the two are just regular grenadiers, and not Fallschirmjagers or something?"

"Yep! One-hundred percent!" he cheerfully replied, flashing his trademark grin at me. What a cheery fellow.

"You better be, or I'm gonna have to seriously punish you.. by telling Gray." I teased. He started to sweat as I said that, kinda fun teasing the guy.

* * *

Around dawn is when I woke up, with the horizon being a mix of orange and blue; what a sight. I then went on with my duty of waking up the shtrafniki, who were still sound asleep.

Except Gray, that is. I approached the ravenette with the intention of getting an explanation for his unusual behaviour right now; it's really not like him to wake up early.

"You're up early." I said to the ravenette, patting his shoulder.

"Oh, kommissar. Good morning." he replied, lazily looking in my direction.

"What has you up so early? Usually you're the last person to wake up." I asked him.

"It's just.. something has me thinking." he replied, burying his hands in his pant's pockets. Where'd his shirt go?

"What is it?" I asked the ravenette, raising an eyebrow. He twitched at my look.

"It's nothing major, really." he said, looking away.

"Is it Natsu?" I asked. He nodded in confirmation.

"I'm just really confused, what the heck did he mean with what he said last night?" he said in a frustrated tone.

"It could be an inside joke or something?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, and I'm sure of it. Something's up with Natsu, and I want to find out what it is." he replied with a clenched fist and a hopeful look on his face.

"Good luck with that, but focus on the task at hand first." I said to Gray, who gave me a nod as he picked up his Mosin rifle. The rest of the shtrafniki have started packing up, preparing for the short trek to the farmstead. I then called for their attention.

"Attention, everyone. Here's the plan..."

I outlined the plan to them; infiltrate by dusk, knock the guards out, and I'll personally take care of the officer, perhaps pressure him for some information. There's two golden rules for this op that I've stated to the shtrafniki:

"No 'fireworks', got it? I'm looking at you Natsu." I said as I glared at Natsu.

"Alright, kommissar. Jeez. Ya really have to point me out?" he said as he flailed his arms in front of him, calling for a "truce".

"After Stalingrad, after Kiev, and after Seelow. Yes, **I DO** have to point you out." I stated. He gave out an exasperated sigh.

Then I continued telling them the battle plan..

"...and just knock the guards out, don't kill them. Leave the officer to me. Elfman, you'll go with me to the second floor once the perimeter is secure."

" **MANLY!** " the big man exclaimed. Now everyone is clear with the plan, I hope..

"Alright, is everyone clear with our plan of attack?" I asked the shtrafniki.

"Yes, kommissar!" they exclaimed in reply.

About ten minutes later, we're back to walking again, although everyone is expecting some action this time. We trekked through the forest as a means of remaining undetected by the Germans; they might have forward sentries or something. After walking through light mud, bushes, and some really noisy twigs, we finally have the farmstead in our sights.

"That's the place? Looks fucked up.." Gajeel said as he observed our objective; it truly is a mess, the barn's a burnt heap with a burnt Tiger Tank inside it, and the farmhouse itself looks like it's seen better days.

"Kommissar, think we can jack that half-track?" Gajeel asked me, pointing to a grey German Sdkfz.251 that's parked right in front of the farmhouse. He sounded rather giddy with the idea.

"We'll see.." I replied to him, making his eyes glint. Heh.

We still had to wait for dusk, and that meant lying in wait amongst camouflage piles of dry leaves and twigs. Damn itchy shits.

* * *

About two hours of four of our waiting, I heard Gray chatting with someone, probably Natsu. Now is not the right time to be discussing THAT!

 _"What you said last night.. what did it mean?"_

 _"It's just a joke, alright?"_

 _"It didn't sound like a joke. And people's faces don't turn red when they tell jokes."_

 _"It's a different kind of joke, okay? Let it go."_

 _"Natsu. Tell me, I can understand. I'm serious."_

 _"..Gray.. I.."_

Even though this is getting rather amusing, I had to shut them up somehow. They're kinda jeopardizing our cover. Have they ever heard of stealth? Those idiots..

I tapped the person's shoulder beside me, who happened to be Laxus.

"Laxus, can you tell those two idiots to shut up?" I told the tall blond, who immediately carried out the order.

"Hey, Kommissar Cheney is telling you two idiots to shut up." he said as he faced the two idiots. I looked at the two from a distance.

"Sorry.." they apologized in unison. How cute.

"You're 'lovers quarrel' can wait until later." Leo cheekily stated to the two from right beside Laxus, who elbowed him, earning a quick yelp from 'glasses'.

I observed the farmhouse through my binoculars, and it's still the same two grenadiers discussing something over some liquor. The half-track appears to be in good shape, I guess we really could jack it as our transport to Berlin. That Tiger is beyond repair, the smoke coming out of it's hatch and cannon says so. I can't find this officer, though.

Natsu said there's an officer somewhere, but I can't seem to find the guy. Probably inside the farmhouse. Guess we'll just have to wait a bit longer.

* * *

The sun has just finished setting, and that's our cue to initiate our plan.

"Remember the plan, any deviation from it will definitely result in absolute punishment." I stated to the shtrafniki, putting on my serious face. Time to get up from these twigs..

"Yes, kommissar!" they quietly exclaimed, saluting in the process as they got up from their cover.

"Now go!" I commanded them, pointing to the farmstead.

Under the cover of slight but dark shadows, we quietly slivered out of our hiding places in the forest, except for Alzack, I made him stay in his vantage point in case something happens.

Team 1, consisting of Natsu, Gray, Leo, and Gajeel rushed to their position west of the farmhouse, behind the burnt-out barn. They're tasked with knocking out the two guards, and securing the frontal perimeter. I had to tell Natsu to turn off his damn flamethrower.

Team 2, consisting of me, Freed, Laxus, and Elfman quietly made our way right behind the farmhouse, tasked with infiltrating the farmhouse itself. The other three are to set up firing positions inside it just in case, and I'm to go for the officer, who's probably on the second floor.

Team 1 made their move, with Natsu simply hitting a grenadier on the head with his Mosin rifle's butt, with Gray following suit with the other grenadier. Gajeel then ran to a nearby sandbag wall that's facing the road, setting up his scavenged MG-42 as a firing position. Leo went to inspect the half-track.

Natsu gave us the all-clear signal. Laxus then slowly opened the back door of the farmhouse, revealing no-one in sight, and a pile of discarded beer bottles on the kitchen table, which still strongly reeked of beer.

"Damn, that's some strong stuff." the tall blond remarked, picking up a bottle to take a long whiff. Not now!

"Laxus!" Freed chided Laxus, who immediately put the bottle down quietly.

"Right.." he irritatedly muttered, then looking to the window in front of him.

Laxus then went to set-up his DP-28 machinegun on one of the window frames, with Freed taking cover behind another window. He then gave an all-clear signal for Alzack, who came out of the forest afterwards, going to Gajeel's firing position. Now it's my turn.

"Alright, Elfman. With me." I silently told the big man as I made hand signals indicating 'upstairs'.

"I got you covered, kommissar." he silently replied, following me upstairs.

We slowly made our way upstairs, the creaky noises it was giving weren't helping. The second floor was virtually unlit, except for a single room on the end of the little hallway.

We quietly inspected the rooms leading to the lit room, all turning out to be empty of any activity.

I signalled for Elfman to take cover behind the doorframe. As he took cover, the light in the room went out; there is someone there, probably the officer. I slowly approached the door, quietly pushing it open. As I went in the room, I saw a figure that's sitting down on a chair that's facing me, though the figure was looking out of an open window beside him. A small hint of moonlight illuminated the room and the figure; the room appeared to be a little kid's room, but the figure...

The figure's face looked very chiselled, adorned by a small scar on his right eyebrow along with a spiky mess of blond hair and a set of sharp, blue eyes. He even has an earring on his left ear, how cute. However, as I saw his body, I felt my face immediately heat up. He wasn't wearing his top, so I was given a view of his well-built body; from his muscular biceps, his well-defined pectorals, to his very firm abs along with a rather appealing V-line..

Chyort vozmi! What the hell did I just think of?! Think of something else, Rogue! Like pink frogs?! Ehh..

Then I had a feeling that I was being watched, and as I looked to the figure, he was looking at me with those rather alluring blue eyes of his.. **ROGUE! GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER! ORDER 227 DOES NOT APPLY HERE! STEP BACK!**

Maybe I'm starting to exaggerate a bit.. The figure looked away after a bit, looking back to the window.

"Get it over with.." he said drearily as a tear slid down from his left eye. He sounded like as if he wanted to die already. Why?

"I'm not here to kill you." I said to him as I held my hands up. He still looked indifferent to my gesture, if not a bit disappointed.

"Then that's too bad, guess I'll have to kill you to get your comrades to kill me." then in one swift motion, he attempted to reach for his pistol that's lying on a drawer beside him.

Thanks to my quick reflexes, I managed to headbutt him just before he was able to grab the P38 pistol. He landed with a thud on the wooden floor, followed by the pistol's metallic thud.

I was on top of him now, pointing my Tokarev pistol to his head in an effort to dissuade him from doing anything else. Tears started to form in his eyes shortly afterwards.

"Shoot me! Believe me, you'll be doing me a favor!" he yelled at me as he glared holes into my eyes. I pressed the pistol onto his head, making him shut his eyes.

I can't stand this..

Out of impulse, I hugged him. **I HUGGED HIM**. I wrapped my arms around him, gently squeezing him in one, tight embrace. His sobs seemed to have subsided due to it. He's so warm..

"What in the name of scheiße are you doing?!" he yelled at me. I responded by hugging him tighter. What's scheiße though?

"I'm hugging you, what else do you think is it?" I replied to the blonde, burying my head on his neck.

"W-what?! Why?" he said, really confused.

"Like I said, I'm not here to kill you.." I said to him, raising my head to his, giving him a concerned look. Such blue eyes..

"..and I'm not like the other kommissars of The Union, trust me." I said as I held his shoulders, making him calm down a bit.

"Let's work something out, alright?" I said to him. He nodded slowly.

After that little scene, I just realized that Elfman was looking at us. Apparently, I forgot that I had him come with me. This is embarrassing...

"Would you like me to go?" the man asked, pointing to the door.

"Yes. The perimeter's secure anyway." I replied, prompting him to get out, closing the door in the process.

I then took my attention back to the officer. His face is all red, and I've just realized why. Our position was like this; He's lying on the floor, and I'm kind of kneeling right above his immediate crotch area. The fact that he's also half-naked made it look really.. erotic. I immediately scrambled away from him, my face all red like his.

"I-I didn't mean that! That just happened!" I exclaimed, stuttering a bit. Then I heard a sound, a happy-sounding one..

It was his laughter, a light-hearted chuckle, but a laugh nonetheless! His laugh is rather cute, it's giving me the stereotypical "butterflies in my stomach". He's so cute and hot...

 **ROGUE FRIGGING CHENEY! KOMMISSAR OF THE UNION OF SOVIET SOCIALIST REPUBLICS! YOU GOTTA CUT THESE THOUGHTS OUT OF YOUR HEAD BEFORE THEY GET IN THE WAY! YOU DON'T LIKE MEN!**

 _...do you?_

 _Maaaybe, guess I'll find out soon enough.._

"I wasn't really expecting that, sorry. Guess I shouldn't have done what I did, eh?" the blonde apologized. Why the heck is he apologizing?!

"N-no! The fault's all mine! I'm really sor-" I stuttered again. This is embarassing.. He then went up to me, holding my shoulders.

"Hey, you don't have to be." he assured me as we looked at each other's eyes..

* * *

Currently, we're sitting on a bed in the little kid's room, talking about each other, then I just had to ask..

"What made you want to die so bad?" I asked the blonde. His cheery disposition then faded. Crap.

"Lector." he drearily replied. Name rings a bell..

"Lector?" I asked.

"My little brother.."

"..I had him sent to Berlin on the next train out of Seelow.. but I saw the very station he's in getting burned to the ground.."

Maybe he's that red-headed little kid..

"Your little brother.. does he have maroon hair, by any chance?" I asked him. His eyes widened at the question.

"Y-yeah! H-how did you find him?!" he yelled, looking at me wide-eyed.

"I met him. I saw him hiding in one of the abandoned houses." I replied. He started glaring at me afterwards, maybe he thinks I killed him. Then he grabbed my shirt collar.

"What did you do to him?" he angrily spat out.

"I'm hiding him. If I simply left him there, he would've died later. Probably shot by the others." I said. His glare subsiding and also releasing me from his death grip.

"So I took him from the building at night, so that I could sneak him into one of the more secure buildings." I continued. His cheerfulness came back with his smile.

"He.. he's alive?!"

"Yes. And he just wouldn't stop talking about his big brother, who he says 'is the best and strongest of them all'. Very supportive of his big brother, and full of life, too."

"T-that's him! That's Lector!" then he lunged at me by surprise, tightly hugging me.

" **THANK YOU!** " he exclaimed, lightly crying.

"Hmm?" I asked, I thought he didn't like hugs?

"I'm returning the favor, friend." he responds, looking at me. Oh.

"Who knew you two were related?" I state. He chuckles in response.

"I know, we get that a lot." he adds.

After hugging me for a while, he let's go and we sit on the floor.

"Ya know, this is actually Lector's room." he says. I respond with a surprised look.

"So, this house is actually yours?" I ask. He nods.

"Yep. Lector was only a little baby when I was sent off to military school. And it was only just a day ago that I found Lector in his room, crying, with our parents nowhere to be found.."

"What do you think happened to them?"

"Drafted, or worse.."

"But I did promise them I'll protect Lector. And I will live up to that promise." he proclaims, bringing his clenched right fist to his chest. Wait! What's his name?

"You haven't told me your name yet.." I ask. All this talking and I didn't even get his name yet.

"My bad, it's Sting Eucliffe." he says with a cheery grin.

"I'm Rogue. Rogue Cheney." I say with a light smile.

"By the way, the Red Army knows this spot is inhabited by your squad. We have to go." I said, taking Sting by surprise, who twitched a bit.

"Alright, when?"

"Tomorrow, at first light."

"Can you take me to Lector?" he asks.

"That's the plan. By tomorrow, the rest of the army will be en-route to Berlin. Seelow should be relatively empty by then."

"Sounds like a plan."

"The benefits of being such a small squad is that we're constantly overlooked." I add, making him calm down a bit. He yawned afterwards.

Both of us then took the bed, and slept side by side.

I'm starting to become like one of those idiots, Natsu and Gray. Though it may not be such a bad thing...

Though it would be nice if he wasn't so shifty.

* * *

 **STING POV**

My first day of being seperated from the rest of the Wehrmact and I get to meet the Red Army already, awesome!

Ah! I'm Sting Eucliffe, or Hauptmann Eucliffe to my guys. I'm an officer for one of the many Grenadier regiments that's been told to defend Seelow, which I'm very sure we failed at. Now, how did I get holed up in my house again? Oh right, the Red Army were already using the roads to Berlin, and I'm very sure they have rear guards along the other roads. And since my house is really out-of-the-way and in the middle of the forest, I thought that this place is the safest at the moment. Though the dirt road's there, they could've just sent in T-34s but thank freaking goodness that didn't happen.

I was able to retreat to my house with two of my guys, Rufus and Orga. I don't know what happened to the rest of my men, probably killed. We stayed here for two days, then this night on our second day, this Soviet officer around my age with ruby-red eyes and bangs that covers his right eye comes up to me, surprisingly not wanting to kill me, and when I tried to do so, hugs me instead! I have to admit, getting hugged is better than being shot, and he looks kinda cute...

After I told him about Lector, my baby brother, he tells me that he's keeping him safe somewhere in Seelow! I didn't want to believe at first but.. his ruby-red eyes, or eye.. looks so sincere, caring, comforting, truthful. I'll just go with him. Besides, he looks like a nice guy. And no, I'm not going to Berlin. I'd rather escape when I can. He's gonna be worth it, I just know it!

* * *

"Come on, wake up." some voice said to me, then whoever it was started prodding me! Seriously! I got up in a kinda fast speed, startling whoever it was.

"Who told you to wake me up this early?!" I yelled to the person trying to wake me up..

..it was Rogue.

"Hey, calm down. I told you we have to go at first light, remember?" he said, holding his arms up in defense. I looked out the window, orange-ish light going through it. Yep, it's time.

"Oh, Rogue. Yeah, I'm sorry. I kinda forgot." I apologized to Rogue, scratching my head. I got up from my bed afterwards, kicking off the blanket, then yawning and stretching my arms.

"Uh, y-yeah, no p-problem!" he stuttered? I looked at him, and his face was all red for some reason.

"Something up?" I asked Rogue. I then felt a really cool breeze come in from the window, and that's when I realized..

..that I was only clad in my boxers. Riight...

"What? Never seen someone just in their underwear before?" I asked him in the cockiest tone I could muster.

" **NO!** " he exclaimed, his face all red and looking away at me. So cute..

"Why are you just in your underwear anyway?" he asked me, his face still red and looking away.

"I sleep like this. I find it very comfy." I replied, shooting him a small grin, which made him look away.

"Ya know, you're the very first guy to react to me like that." I said to him, making his face even redder than before.

"W-whatever, I'll be downstairs." he said to me as he headed out through the door.

" **GET DRESSED.** " he sternly chided me, glaring in the process.

Rogue then went out the door, going downstairs as I heard his footsteps on the very damn creaky wood. Wanting to get down quick for breakfast, I hastily got in my pants and boots, simply draping my top over my shoulder, leaving my upper-half exposed. That can wait later anyway, and it's not like the rest of Rogue's guys react like him.. right?

Or maybe because he's... nah.

I then proceeded to go downstairs, the floor creaking under my steps. Creaky scheiße. As I got down, I saw some of his men, eating alongside him on the table; a guy with orange hair and glasses, a tall-looking blonde with a scar on his right eye, a guy with long green hair, and a guy with black long hair.

"Uhh, good morning." I nervously said to the group, waving my right hand. I really hope Rogue told them about me, so they won't try killing me.

"Damn! So that's why you wanted to sleep upstairs, eh kommissar?" the orange-haired guy exclaimed, playfully punching Rogue's left shoulder.

"Shut up." he chided his comrade, then he looked at me. His face immediately went red again.

"And didn't I tell you to dress up?!" he exclaimed, quickly looking away from me.

"Yeah." I flatly reply.

"Your top." he says, still looking away.

"It's really stuffy and I actually don't like wearing it. Later when we go." I reply. **IT REALLY IS STUFFY!**

"Showoff." he said as he looked at me, then quickly looking away.

"You're so judgemental, jeez." I said to him as I sat down beside the orange-haired guy, wanting to eat breakfast.

"You have some effect on the kommissar, that's new.." the orange-haired guy says to me. I look to him in confusion.

"No kidding! His face is all red!" the black, long-haired guy adds, gesturing to Rogue.

"Shut. Up. All of you. Shut up." he glared at the two with his face still red. The two immediately shutted up, though they were trying hard not to laugh.

Everyone then chuckled at Rogue's current state, who folded his arms on the table then burying his face in them, face even redder.

Maybe there's a lot more to him than it seems...

* * *

 **Probably about time I wrote something like this, after reading a lot of things like these... Anyway, it's my first, and it'll have more or less three chapters. Thanks for reading! Lemme know what you think of it! If someone's acting a bit OOC, apologies.**


	2. Ruined Ashes

**Second chapter! And more notes:**

 **Hopak - The actual name for "That Russian squat dance" or "Cossack dance"; It's actually Ukrainian.**

 **Polyushke Polye - A Soviet-Russian choir song. Also known as "Song of the plains".**

 **Delicatessen - A store that sells foreign and/or unusual foods. In this case, a sausage shop.**

* * *

 **ROGUE POV**

We made our way to Seelow using the half-track from earlier, and like I predicted, most if not all Soviet forces have pulled out for Berlin. It's already afternoon, and we're already at town square. I left Lector at this north-eastern cornerhouse near the town square. While Fairy Tail scavenged for stuff the other conscripts must've missed, I led Sting to the cornerhouse.

Seelow was already a searing mess, full of tank wrecks, cars, rubble, ruined buildings, the occasional bloody, bullet-riddled corpse, and so on. I had to walk Sting to the cornerhouse to avoid suspicion; I did say most Soviet forces have pulled out, not all. So we weaved through tight alleyways and partial building ruins to get there; there was the occasional conscript patrolling the main roads so we had to avoid those. I'd probably be shot on sight if I get seen with a Wehrmact officer.

The cornerhouse is nothing special; it has beige walls and a dark brown shingled roof with "delicatessen" emblazoned on one of its windows. We went in the the building; it was definitely ransacked of its sauerkrauts and schnitzels. I can still smell the sausages though.

"So, where's Lector?" Sting asks impatiently with a huge smile on his face.

I accidentally stared at his face for a long time..

"Uhh, upstairs, follow me." I reply, removing myself from that trance.

So we went up to the second floor, and I immediately heard a little kid crying, and I'm really sure that's Lector. Sting ran ahead of me to see the kid, his little brother.

"S-Sting?"

"Lector!"

I heard those cries of joy from the room that replaced the constant sobbing from earlier. I got up to the two eventually. Lector saw me and waved at me.

"Hey! It's Mister Rogue!" the little redhead kid cheerfully flailed his arms.

"Hello, Lector." I said to Lector with a little smile.

Lector then ran up to hug me, apparently trying to squeeze me.

"Thank you for bringing big brother back! Thank you!" Lector exclaimed, constantly repeating "thank you" while squeezing me and crying.

"You're welcome, kiddo."

While Lector was still squeezing me, I started feeling a set of muscled arms wrapping around my waist, a rather warm chest on my back, and a head on my shoulder...

 _Sting is shirtless, isn't he?! And he's hugging me?!_

 **OH NO.**

"Thanks Rogue. You're the best." Sting says in a whisper. My face heated up even more as his warm breath caressed my neck..

"..."

"Mister Rogue? Your face is very red." Lector says, pointing at my face.

"Oh, heheh, you're just seeing things, Lector." I nervously say as I look away from the too observant redhead. Then the kid starts to grin! Like a really wide and huge one-end-of-the-face-to-another kind of grin! Just like Sting's!

"You like big brother hugging you with no shirt on, don'tcha?" Lector teases me.

Out of reflex, I released myself from the two sibling's hugs, more so because of "big brother's". Now I'm very sure my face is really really red right now. Sting folded his arms, and now he's pouting?

"What? You didn't like it?" he says while pouting. Why the heck is he pouting?! It makes him look so damn cuter! Those damn abs and blue eyes of his are not helping!

"..."

"Uhhh.."

 **"I-I'M GONNA GO STAND WATCH!"** I blurt out, rushing back to the first floor of the cornerhouse.

 _For the love of communist pink frogs, what the hell is happening to me?!_

* * *

 **HOURS LATER, NIGHTTIME**

We relocated to Seelow's town hall, seeing it was somewhat more intact than the rest of the place, and that it wasn't littered with decomposing and decapitated corpses, ughh. I've decided to let the shtrafniki camp out and have some fun times before we head for Berlin in the repainted half-track.

Right now, everyone is either playing games, drinking vodka, or both! Gajeel is currently playing the accordion, and by the Soviets, his singing is just downright awful! Sting is talking to Lector, his duo of grenadiers are playing some kind of vodka-pong with Laxus, and Leo is just so damn drunk that he stripped down and started dancing the Hopak while singing Polyushke Polye, and wow the others are even encouraging him to continue. Meh, let them be.

Then apparently, Natsu and Gray started fighting again. They should just kiss and shut up already.

 **"YOU IDIOT ASH-FOR-BRAINS! IS IT SO HARD TO TELL ME WHAT THE HELL THAT MEANT?!"**

 **"YOU THINK IT'S SO DAMN EASY, DON'T YOU?!"**

 **"YEAH! IT'S VERY DAMN EASY TO DO! JUST SAY IT! WHATEVER THE HELL IT MEANS!"**

 **"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I MEANT?!"**

 **"YEAH! TELL ME, RIGHT GODDAMN NOW! I'M WAITING!"**

Then next thing we knew, Natsu tackled Gray down to the ceramic tiling of the hall, and their faces were rather close. Natsu was cupping Gray's cheeks...

"N-Natsu?"

Then Natsu kissed him. It started as a long smooch on the lips, then they started doing tongue-to-tongue! Then Natsu started touching Gray in.. sensitive.. places, making my face heat up again.

 _I wouldn't mind Sting doing that to me..._

 **AGHHHHHH! SHUT UP ROGUE!**

"Oi, you two." I called for their attention as nonchalantly as I can.

The two "lovebirds" then turned their faces to face me, a string of saliva connecting Gray and Natsu's mouthes. They looked so shocked.. sweaty ...and hard.

 **NO! ROGUE! BAD ROGUE!**

"Ahhhh Kommissar! We're very sorry! We-" Natsu begged.

"Do it upstairs." I cut him off as nonchalantly as I could. Natsu and Gray then looked at me with skeptical looks.

"W-what?!" Gray exclaims, confused at what's going on.

"Upstairs. Just don't get too loud, some of us would like to sleep later." I tell the two. Gajeel snickered.

"Go easy on Natsu, Gray! He's probably very delicate~." Laxus says teasingly to the two.

"Shouldn't it be Natsu going easy on Gray? Cause-" Leo says to Laxus, motioning to the two.

"Alzack! Freed! What's your take?" Laxus called for the two, pointing at them with a very determined face. Leo looked at Laxus confusedly.

"Ehhh, Natsu?" Alzack responded.

"Same?" Freed responded.

"Elfman!" Laxus pointed to the hulking man.

" **MANLY!** I guess.." Elfman responded with uncertainty.

"Gajeel!" Laxus pointed to the piercings-laden shtrafnik.

"Not my business, just let them screw already." Gajeel responded with a grunt.

"Uhhh, blondie! You?" Laxus then pointed to Sting, who drinking from his canteen.

"I don't really care. Either way, they look hot." Sting responded, looking at Natsu and Gray with dreamy eyes.

"..."

"..."

"What?" Sting looked to Laxus with a confused expression on his face.

"Big brother, you just said-" Lector explained to Sting.

"Oh, uhh, right.. right.." Sting had just realized what he just said, a look of horror on his face.

"..."

"Excuse me." Sting said as he rushed to the second floor of the building. I gotta follow him.

"I'm definitely the one on top!" Natsu shouted to the group. Gray rolled him over.

"Not anymore!" Gray said to Natsu, smirking. I gotta put this to rest now.

"Hey!-"

"Unless you're alright with being watched, take it upstairs." I tell the two, who nod while looking at each other with sly smirks.

"I'll be right back." I said to the shtrafniki as I ran to the second floor.

 _"Hey, uhh, free porn?" I heard Leo say._

 _"Shut up, glasses." I heard Natsu and Gray scold Leo._

I rushed to the second floor, then to a door where Lector was standing guard on. This is where Sting went in, I'm very sure.

"Sting? Are you in there?" I said through the door, knocking frantically.

"He doesn't want to be bothered, Mister Rogue." Lector said to me sadly.

"Hmm? Why?" I asked the little redhead.

"He's very embarassed about what he said earlier about those two." he explained.

"Hey, come on. He can tell me. He can talk to me."

"Maybe not now, Mister Rogue."

"Can you at least give me a hint?" I pleaded.

"Hmmm.. you're a good person, so I guess it's okay?" he said. I'm a good person? Awww..

"Please?"

"Big brother likes men." he bluntly said.

"..."

"And I think he likes you too." he bluntly said again. Wow, this kid is so straightforward... was that a pun?

"..."

"Oh, uh, wow. I wasn't expecting.. that." I tell him in astonishment. Then he looked at me with a pouty face.

"Promise me you won't hurt him!" he exclaimed at me.

"I promise Lector.." I told Lector, reaching for my pistol.

"..how about you hold on to this so I can prove to you, hmm?" I said to Lector, handing over to him my Tokarev.

"Okay, Mister Rogue." he said to me, looking at the pistol.

"Alright, Lector. We won't take long." I tell him. He walks away, perhaps to get a snack from the shtrafniki. I just hope those two are no longer there. Don't scar the child, please.

* * *

 **STING POV**

I locked myself in this room on the second floor of the admin hall. I can't bear to see Rogue and the others right now after what I just said; they probably think I'm some sort of freak now. Sure, their two comrades are like that, but I'm a Wehrmact officer that's just tagging along with them! I'm not a part of their little Soviet family, so why would they accept me? Rogue probably thinks of me as a creep now, with all the stuff that happened between us. Maybe he saw through me already.

 _I like him._

But bets are, he'll shoot me now, disgusted. I just hope he does it without Lector looking.

"Sting."

That sounds like Rogue through the door. Weirdly enough, he doesn't sound mad.

"Sting, please me in. Let's talk."

He sounds so calm through the door. Maybe it's just a ruse? Maybe through that calm voice of his, there's a pistol on his hand, ready to shoot. I mentally curse at myself for thinking of really negative stuff like that. Maybe he really just wants to talk.  
"Rogue?"

"Sting, open the door. Let me talk to you."

"Why? Aren't you disgusted with me?"

Then he laughs for a bit. This isn't funny.

"Silly, I don't care about your sexual orientation. You're still my friend."

Friend? He sees me as his friend? I thought he was just pulling an act-like-a-good-guy-and-tell-me-everything-you-know act. Maybe he really is for real?

So I opened the door, and my blue eyes met his red ones.

"I'm your friend?"

Then he comes to hug me, burying his head on my neck while rubbing circles on my back.

"Of course you are. Ever since I met you on your house, I was determined to be your friend."

Rogue then lifts his head up from my neck. Our noses were literally inches apart! So close..

"Besides, why do you think would I risk getting shot just to bring you here to your little brother?"

We were just staring at each other's eyes, being captivated by the swirling pools of color in them. I can feel my face heating up, and Rogue's was also.

Slowly, I think we were getting closer..

Closer..

Then we heard some weird noises from the other room.

 _Nghh.. Natsu!_

 _Gray.. touch me there!_

 _You like that.. pinky?_

 _Oh yeah.. Gray!_

Seriously? Those two chose the room that's across ours?! Mein gott, I hope Lector isn't hearing this!

Rogue unwrapped himself from me and rushed for the door, and stopped midway.

"We'll talk later, okay?" he said to me, his face still being really red.

"Yeah, sure." I reply with a smile, my face still very red like his.

Then he went out through the door, gently closing it. I can still hear the pants and groans of the raven and the pinkette, and it's honestly making me hard..

So I unbuttoned my pants, and pulled down my underwear a bit, letting my seven-inch erect member spring up freely. My, heheh, dick.. is something I'm really proud of, since it's, ya know, seven inches.

I started stroking it slowly with my hand, my free hand wandering all over my muscular body, fantasizing as if the hand was Rogue's..

 _Rogue.._

I can hear those two pant and moan, and by what they're saying they're close..

 _I'm.. close.. ash-for-brains!_

 _Then go.. popsicle!_  
 **/**  
 _Rogue.. gonna.._

 _Me too.. Sting_

I thought of me and Rogue in that awkward position back at the house, but this time we were both naked.. hot.. sweaty.. hard.. and Rogue was riding me.

 _Sting!_

 _Rogue!_

We came in my thoughts, and I looked to myself to see that I came all over myself too; my white semen going as far as to my face, flowing through the sculpts of my chest and abs.

 _Man, Rogue in this situation would be so hot to see.._

Now I'm one-hundred percent sure, I've fallen for this very compassionate and hot Soviet kommissar.

* * *

 **Review? Updates should be more sporadic now, BTW.**


	3. Soviet March

**Third chapter! This is where the gun battles begin! Along with some rather.. sad stuff. Be prepared!**

 **Notes:**

 **Sturmgewehr - German for assault rifle. Here, I'll be calling the Sturmgewehr-44 just Sturmgewehr.**

 **Dummkopf - German for idiot. Literally means "Dumb head".**

 **Hauptmann - German for captain.**

 **Panzer - German for "armoured fighting vehicle". Also a general name for any German tank.**

 **Ura! - Russian battle cry/cheer.**

 **Katyusha - Nickname for a Soviet truck-mounted multi-rocket launcher. Also known as "Stalin's Organ". (The musical Organ, mind you xD)**

* * *

 **TIMESKIP, A DAY AND A HALF LATER. BERLIN OUTSKIRTS.**

 **ROGUE POV**

 _"Where will we take our relationship?"_

 _"Heh, we're definitely not taking it to Moscow, Natsu."_

 _"Yeah, that's bad news. The States sounds good, though."_

 _"Yep, especially this city called Liberty, or was it Rotterdam?"_

 _"Liberty City? Sounds fun!"_

The rather joyful talk between Natsu and Gray made me happy, knowing two people can be happy with each other, although they're going to have to leave The Union.

Specifically, **WE** are leaving The Union, as soon as this war is over. I have my contact on standby, who I told to smuggle Lector out of here a day ago. I won't bring a kid to a war, no no. You might say "Why not get smuggled out of there with Lector?". Well, a kid is one thing, an entire squad of shtrafniki plus a kommissar and his Wehrmact "friends" is another. We'll be found out before we know it.

Though, I can't stop thinking about Sting... we almost kissed that one time, and ever since then, he refuses to talk to me, let alone look at me. Then again, I was picturing me and Sting with that talk, but like I said, he won't talk to me, always giving me some lame excuse.

 _Unjamming my gun, perhaps later?_

 _I wanna take a nap, how about later?_

 _Rogue, I'm kinda busy with something, later?_

His next excuse would probably be "I'm busy breathing, later?". I mean, I just want to talk, why is he avoiding me all of a sudden? Is he too embarrased? Does he.. regret it? Getting too close?

* * *

We're all sitting in the repainted Sdfkz.251 half-track, with Gajeel driving. Then Elfman stands up..

 **"WE SHOULD ALL HAVE STURMGEWEHRS! YOU GET A STURMGEWEHR, YOU GET A STURMGEWEHR, EVERYONE GETS STURMGEWEHR!"**

Elfman ranted from the half-track. He's probably just jealous of the Grenadier's guns; Sturmgewehr-44s; rather powerful and reliable, from what I've heard.

"Cut it out, Elfman. That's not manly." Laxus chided him. That fired up Elfman even more.

"Sturmgewehrs are manly! MG-42s are even manlier! They're the best weapons of war!" Elfman boasted. Good thing no can hear us with all these explosions..

"You sound like a traitor already.. OIII! KOMMISSAR!" Leo yelled at the top of his lungs, his voice sounding scratchy.

 **"I'M NOT DEFENDING GERMAN TECHNICAL SUPERIORITY I'M STATING THE FUCKING OBVIOUS!"** Elfman defended himself.

"A gun's a gun, guys. Though German ones really are better than this..."

"..thing." I told the gun arguers, pointing to my kinda jammed PPSh-41 SMG. That's the fifth time **TODAY.**

 **"SEE?!"** Elfman exclaimed, motioning to me. Guy loves to overreact.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Sting just slouched on a half-track seat, supporting his head with one hand, the other clutching on a Sturmgewehr.

"It's nice knowing people appreciate German technological prowess. I'll remember this." Rufus, the average-looking grenadier, said.

"All you do is remember, dummkopf. How about shooting instead of taking notes all the time?" Orga, the hulking man of a grenadier, said.

"I'm not just some brute like you, Orga. I prefer recording data over creating it." Rufus tells Orga, who squinted his eyes at the other. A grin formed on Orga's face.

"Hey, Hauptmann! Rufus here is saying he doesn't want to shoot anything." Orga called to Sting, who's still slouching on his seat, looking to the distance.

Not waiting for a response, Orga nudged Sting.

"Hauptmann Eucliffe?" Orga said to Sting, nudging him again., which made Sting mad.

 **"SHUT UP AND FUCK OFF!"** Sting yelled at Orga as he stood up, glaring at him and clenching his teeth; Orga cringed. Shortly afterwards, his face softened and went back to slouching in his seat.

"I'm not in the mood." he said to Orga with a quiet voice while looking away. Orga didn't press anymore, and Rufus shot him a "what did I tell you?" look.

Leo started to speak up, trying to eradicate the tension in the atmosphere.

"Soooo.. Natsu.. how was your.. session with Gray last night?" Leo asked Natsu with a smirk, the question alarming the couple.

"What kind of a question is tha-" Natsu said as he was cut off by Gray's hand on his mouth.

"What's it to you?" Gray asked nonchalantly, surprisingly.

"Oh, nothing. Juust curious." Leo said, his teasey tone of voice obviously not meaning "nothing".

"Cut it out, why're you really asking?" Gray asked Leo, the impatience showing on his face. Leo cringed at the expression.

"We.. uhh.. made a bet on who.. tops." Leo replied while fidgeting with his fingers. Gray looked shocked, but Natsu..

"What the-"

 **"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Natsu laughed out loud, clutching his stomach. His laughter subsided shortly afterwards.

"Whyyyyy? It's a very weeeird topic to bet on!" Natsu asked, chuckling a bit. Gray shot him a "WTF" look.

"Just cause~." Leo replied with a smirk, irritating Gray.

"Natsu, don't you-"

"We take turns... penetrating. For equality, ya know?" Natsu replied, his face turning red. Leo's face also turned red from the detail.

"Did you really think I'm gonna let stripper here take me 100%?" he added as he wrapped his arm around Gray, boasting about his dominant-ish role. Leo spaced out.

"Uhh.."

"So there. Like he said, we take turns screwing each other." Gray said bluntly to Leo, making everyone but Sting laugh.

"Okaaay. Who.. screwed who first?" Leo asked, snapped out from his spacing out and fidgeting with his fingers again.

"Me." the couple said in unison, earning a dissatisfied sigh from Leo.

"C'mon! I got my Rubles at stake here!" Leo complained, pouting.

"That's as much information we're willing to give you, comrade~." Gray told Leo, crossing his arms and smirking.

"Pffft, fine. Nobody wins, then." Leo said, dissatisfied.

"Hey! I want my rubles! Who screwed first?!" Gajeel demanded from the driver's seat, desperate for his rubles.

"They're not telling. Forget it." Leo tells Gajeel defeatedly, who scoffs.

We appear to be nearing Berlin's suburbs, the sounds of war starting to become more prevalent. It's time to prepare for battle, then.

"Shtrafniki! We're closing in! Prepare yourselves!" I told the shtrafniki. Everyone readied their weapons, enthusiastic to fight.

"Ura!"

 _We'll definitely have to talk later, Sting._

* * *

 _"Katyusha barrage on the way! Set forth the orchestra of Stalin!"_

The sounds of rockets whirring away bathed the battlefield, followed by the rapid sounds of explosions from the Katyusha's rockets.

 _"Stalin's Organs sure play melodious tunes!" a nearby conscript comments._

 _"Are you a sadist or what?!" another conscript reacted to the other's comment._

Soon after, the sounds of battle returned to our ears; the rapid sounds of gunfire and explosions here and there; the sounds of MG-42s ripping through Soviet battalions like paper, T-34s unleashing their 85mm guns, crackles of the Mosin-Nagants of Soviet snipers, the numerous battle cries of "Für das Vaterland!" and "Za Rodinu!", all litter the once peaceful city of Berlin, the capital of the Fascist propaganda machine.

We disembarked the half-track right on Berlin's suburbs; it had been commandeered by the 3rd Shock Army. Great, now we have to walk, or rather, shoot and run.

* * *

 **MINUTES LATER**

"Team 1! Get to that the ruined house! Team 2! Get to that building to the northeast!-"

Bullets started grazing our area, and just as we predicted, Grenadiers.

"Wehrmact! Take them down!"

And as soon as we started opening fire on the Wehrmact Grenadiers, a Panzer VI Tiger bursts right through the ruined house, it's VERY intimidating 88mm gun pointing right at our advancing forces.

Interestingly enough, it belonged to Sting's Sabertooth panzer division. Sting's gaze goes wide at the sight of it.

"H-holy shit that's supposed to be under my command!" Sting exclaimed, his mouth going wide at the sight of the heavy tank.

"Tell it off, then!" Leo joked as the other Soviet forces pelted it with bullets to no avail.

" **IT DOES NOT WORK THAT WAY, SINCE I'M NOW WITH YOU GUYS!"** Sting exclaimed at Leo.

 **"DO YOU REGRET COMING WITH US, THEN?!"** I asked him as I grabbed his shoulder, earning a slight flinch from him.

 **"I-"**

The Tiger shot the commandeered half-track, promptly blowing it to bits. Actually, it was nice letting it get commandeered, eh?

 **"SHIT! THAT COULD'VE BEEN US!"** Alzack exclaimed, wide-eyeing the blown-up half-track. Nearby, Gajeel looked very angry, fuming.

 **"NOO! FUCKING TIGER! THAT WAS MY IRON BITCH!"** Gajeel roared at the sight of the half-track, his "Iron Bitch", getting blown up. Half-tracks are not made of iron, Gajeel..

"Technically it's steel- Gajeel! Get the fuck back here! You'll get killed! That's not a fucking Puma! That's a TIGER!" I shouted to Gajeel, but unfortunately, his head was in the clouds.

In a fit of rage, Gajeel ran towards the front of the Tiger, an anti-tank grenade in hand. He threw the explosive..

 **"EAT THIS YOU FASCIST SHITS!"**

It hit the main gun of the Tiger, disabling it, but with Gajeel being out in the open..

He was promptly shot by Grenadiers, bullets piercing his frame, spraying copious amounts of blood and guts; his lifeless body collapsed on the rubble of the now-ruined house. Grenadiers went to surround the Tiger, which was still operational.

 **"YOU STUPID IDIOT! YOU-"** Natsu yelled at Gajeel's direction. I dragged him down to cover to prevent another statistic. Besides, Gray would be devastated if Natsu dies.

"His idiocy, not yours! You want to end up like him?!" I yelled at Natsu to get his senses back.

Natsu shook his head rapidly.

"No? **THEN GET YOUR FLAMETHROWER AND BURN THOSE BASTARDS!"** I yelled at Natsu. It restored his morale and began to fire back with his flamethrower.

Natsu's flamethrower dispersed the Wehrmact Grenadiers, and it also created a no-pass-zone, forcing the Grenadiers to take our covered flanks.

The Tiger made constant use of its machine gun, and it was starting to take a toll on the Soviet forces.

"Aim for the vision slits! Keep the crew from doing shit!" the Rufus guy told us. Most of us then concentrated fire on the Tiger's vision slits; its 88mm may be gone, but its machine guns were still a threat.

 **"THIS IS FOR FAIRY TAIL! GAJEEL MAY BE A DICK BUT HE WAS STILL ONE OF US!"**

 **"EAT HOT, SOVIET LEAD!"**

As a select few shot at the Tiger's vision slits, the remaining others shot at the counter-attacking Wehrmact forces. And oh shit, more and more of them were coming through the buildings!

"There's too many! And panzer!" Leo yelled, pointing to the northeast where a Sabertooth Panzer V Panther came into view. Shit! Too many tanks, too little anti-tank weapons.

And to my west I saw a metro tunnel. We could hide there until more of our tanks arrive! The Tiger shouldn't be a major problem anymore, with its gun disabled, but Gajeel.. you idiot..

"There's a metro tunnel to the west! We can hide there until the tanks arrive!" I shouted at the shtrafniki. Everyone went for the tunnel, save for Natsu, who was still angrily coating the place with flames.

 **"NO! I'M BURNING DOWN EVERY LAST ONE-"**

 **"NATSU! FOLLOW ME OR YOU WILL GET SHOT!"** I yelled at Natsu as I tried yanking him away.

 **"NOW YOU'RE GONNA SHOOT ME?!"** he yelled at me. Then I realized what he just said..

 **"NO! I MEANT-"** I responded to Natsu, my grip lessening on him.

"We don't want you ending up like Gajeel, alright! And there's Gray, of course.." I reasoned with Natsu, who gave me an angry, solemn look.

"So come on! This way!" I said to him, yanking him to follow. He did, thankfully.

* * *

We entered the Berlin metro, and for some reason, it was flooded. There's a small detachment of Grenadiers in the train cars. Small enough for us to dispatch.

And so we did. Alzack sniped the machine-gunner at the rear, a clean shot through the head that left behind a nasty splatter of blood on the wall; Laxus saturated the Wehrmact with machinegun fire, promptly tearing through them all accompanied by blood sprays and screams of agony. Natsu was worse, he burned some grenadiers in cover, and the stench was really bad! We proceeded to pick off the stragglers one by one with our rifles afterwards.

As soon as the station was cleared of the Wehrmact, we took a small breather before moving any further. I gazed at the bloody, and some burned, corpses of the Wehrmact Grenadiers, complete with pools of blood or burned skin, and it's really a nasty sight that almost made me throw up.

I'll never get used to these sights. Never.

"Take a breather, but be on alert." I told the shtrafniki.

Most of the shtrafniki proceeded to sit down on the station's benches, with some sitting on the floor; Gray was hugging Natsu to relieve him of his anger, Laxus and Alzack were positioned on a high platform in case of an attack, and Elfman just stood on guard along with the two Grenadiers, who were named Rufus and Orga; Leo and Freed were exchanging ammunition.

Sting sat on a more desolate part of the train car, slouching heavily. He looked.. sad? Or is it angry? Or both? He looked conflicted with something. I slowly approached Sting, the metallic clacking of the train car wasn't helping my attempted stealth.

"Sting.." I asked for his attention as I slowly approached him.

"Yeah, Rogue?" he asked back, not looking at me.

"Can we talk now?" I asked again. He cautiously turned to look at me.

"Not now, I'm-"

"No more excuses, Sting. Tell me what's wrong. Tell me what's up." I said to him as I cut him off.

"I just don't know how to deal with this.. and that.. thing yesterday." he said, his voice being very hushed and his face looking very conflicted.

"You mean when we almost-"

"Yeah.. that." I cut him off. He looked away from me.

"Sting, I don't-"

"It's just.. you might die, ya know? I don't want to get attached to someone that's just gonna end up dead a minute later.." he said to me, a tear flowing down from one of his eyes.

"So, you do want to get attached? You feel that way.. to me?"

"Feel that way? W-what do you mean?" he asked, now sounding scared and confused.

"Lector told me that you're into guys.. and-"

"L-Lector told you?!" he exclaimed, his face and voice full of pure horror.

"Yes, Sting. Lector also told me that-"

"I-I'm sorry, Rogue." Sting said to me, covering his face with his hands.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"For being.. that. What I did.. it disgusted you, right? Almost kissing you?" he said, his voice starting to crack.

"Sting-"

"I get it already, you could've just shot me out of disgust, but you have your image to protect." he said to me as he started to cry.

"Sting, let me-"

"You don't have to talk to me anymore. I'll just find my own way from here, I'm sorr-"

"Sting! Let me talk!" I exclaimed at Sting. Now he's crying for nothing.

"Sorry."

"Stop apologizing. I just wanted to tell you that Lector also told me that you like.."

"T-that I like you?" he blurted out in horror. I clutched his shoulders, making him cringe. Now, he was more of a scared wreck than a sad wreck.

"Yes. And I don't-"

"I'm sorry! I'll get over it qui-"

"Sting!"

I thought that talking won't get us anywhere, since he could be an idiot at times. So I did the only thing that would get the message to him right away, by kissing him; I closed my eyes as I pressed my lips against his, making him release a muffled shout. Our kiss was rough and sloppy, a lot of saliva and inexperienced tongue getting in the way, and he tended to make muffled moans as we made out.

We opened our eyes at the same moment after roughly two minutes of making out, his alluring blue eyes coming into my view as my red ones came to his.

"I said, stop apologizing." I said to Sting as I cupped his cheeks, making him blush even redder.

"A-alright, Rogue." he replied meekly, yet happily.

"What I was trying to say is that.."

"..I like you too, alright?" I said to Sting, cracking a small smile. He hugged me with all of his might afterwards that he just might squeeze me to death.

 _Turns out I like Sting after all._

* * *

 **STING POV**

After Rogue made out with me, we just sat there on the train seat, cuddling. I knew it was Rogue from the very first time I met him, from his red eyes full of compassion and kindness, to his good looks.

Or maybe it's just because he always blushes when he sees me half-naked? Hey, either way, things worked out!

But would it, after this? If there is an "after" for us. For all I know, I could die, Rogue could die. Maybe even both of us and even his penal battalion comrades..

 _No! Sting, stop thinking about bad thoughts like these! You and Rogue will make it out of here! Along with his comrades!_

 _You will!_

Yeah, let the Panzers of Sabertooth, my former Panzers, be the judge of that.

* * *

After some time resting in the metro tunnel, we heard a faint sound of rushing water..

Rushing water? Then again, the tracks are flooded..

 **RUSHING WATER! OH SHIT! MAYBE THE WALLS ARE CRACKING! SHITSHITSHITSHIT!**

 **"GET OUT OF THE TUNNEL! IT'S GONNA FLOOD!"** I shouted to the group.

Everyone then got up and ran to the station exit, me and Rogue going ahead of the group. By my luck, I was greeted by Grenadiers, who took instant notice of me.

"Feuer frei!"

But before the grenadier can open fire, the sniper took him out, and the glasses-guy gunned down the rest of them at point-blank range with his submachine gun. Good thing it wasn't that pink-haired pyro, it really smelled bad last time.

"Thanks!" I said to glasses, then I waved to the sniper with the hair like Rogue's; he waved back.

"Anytime. Now get going with your boyfriend~." glasses said with a teasing voice.

"Yeah- **WHAT?!"** I exclaimed, realizing what he just said. Boyfriend?! Did he-?!

"Don't think that we didn't see you two make out. Man, that was something, hehe~." glasses said as he smirked at me. Perverted bastard.

"See, kommissar? I told you you'll find someone one day." he said to Rogue, playfully punching his shoulder. Rogue squinted his eyes at him

"Cover us or I'll knock your glasses off." Rogue told glasses, who just smirked.

"Yessir~." glasses replied with a smirk as he reloaded his submachine gun.

Before we got out of the tunnel, I saw the flood of water.. flood the station, sending the train cars on top of each other, and the corpses downstream.

"Good thing we got out of there, right?" glasses said to me, watching the flood of water.

"Yeah, it's great that I heard it before it hit us." I replied to glasses, who nodded in approval.

"You have manly instincts, I'll give you that." the big guy said to me.

"Thanks, big guy!" I replied to the big guy with a thumbs up.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Gray give Natsu a quick kiss on his cheek, who pouted. I can see me and Rogue like that... one day, if those days exist...

* * *

We went out of the tunnel minutes ago, this scenery of leveled buildings, along with Soviet T-34s and IS-2s driving down Berlin's roads accompanied by Soviet soldiers, some holding banners of hammers and sickles, getting into into my view. In the distance, I saw the infamous Katyushas in action, barraging an area north of us.

We went along with the convoy of tanks, adjusting my "shtrafnik" uniform some more, trying to hide the Hauptmann uniform I still have; Rogue says I'll be needing it.

Then just now, through a loudspeaker, I heard a nearby kommissar speak some chilling words:

 _"Citizens of Berlin! A ring of steel surrounds your rotten city! We will crush all who dare to resist the will of the Red army! Abandon your posts! Abandon your homes! Abandon all hope! Uraaa!"_

 _"Uraaaaaa!" a chorus of Soviet soldiers cheered._

Now all we gotta do is just wait for this war to be done with, and I just gotta think positive.

We will survive. I'm not gonna let my new relationship get killed!

* * *

 **So... Gajeel's dead. I'm sorry D: but this is a fic set in a war, you know? People die. :( I'll just warn you here, expect more characters to die, but I won't tell who D: Just assume it's anyone..**

 **P.S. - Anyone familiar with the flooding metro, the kommissar speech, and the sturmgewehr rant? xD**


	4. Cry of The Motherland

**Fourth chapter! Notes:**

 **Nothing for now.**

 **Shout out to Nymus who's been leaving their thoughts on every single chapter! Thank you! Really, your comments motivate me to continue! Also, to the others who left their thoughts on my fic, thank you too! (You know who you are :D)**

 **I'm starting to get accustomed to writing lemons, so I guess expect them from here on? Will happen to my future fics also.**

 **Also, as of this chapter, I'm adding in the explicit parts that were previously unavailable here in here and the previous chapters, and of course, bumping up the rating to "M".**

 **I've been caught up with college recently BTW, so updates won't be that sporadic.**

* * *

 **TIMESKIP, 1 HOUR LATER**

 **ROGUE POV**

"Uraaaaa!"

"Za Rodinu!"

"Bey Fashistov!"

Cheers of "For The Motherland!" and "Beat the fascists!" have been a common sound lately, especially around this building we're in; with Soviet soldiers pushing for the Reichstag, they needed all the morale they can get to fight harder, even if it's through battle cries.

 _I have a "battle cry" for Sting sometime..._

 **OI, ROGUE. CUT IT OUT WITH THE DIRTY THOUGHTS.**

Yeah, ever since I confessed to Sting, my mind is constantly thinking of things like our house, our future relationship, all the times we could hug each other..

 _All the kinky stuff in bed with that hot blonde? Mmmm.._

 **ROGUE! I WILL ORDER 227 YOU IF YOU DON'T CUT THAT SHIT OUT!**

I can't help but laugh at my own monologues, since they're kinda true. I can definitely imagine the things Sting would do to me in bed.. and the stuff I can do to him..

He can be an innocent, handsome, and cute in normal situations; fierce, courageous, and brave during battle..

And from what I'm imagining, he's hot.. panting.. sweaty.. in bed.. just so damn sexy in general.. nghh, those hard muscles.. abs..

 **ROGUE FRIGGING CHENEY!**

"Oomph!"

My daydreaming was cut off by me bumping into Sting. Guess I really wasn't paying attention to my surroundings now, eh? I really have to stop doing that, it'll kill me some day. Sting shot me a shocked look.

"Rogue, what's the deal? Quit pointing your gun at me." Sting asked, distrust on his eyes. My gun's pointing away from him, so what's the deal?

"My gun's right here." I said to him, raising my faulty PPSh into his view. What's poking him?

"Then what's poking my butt?" he asked, now stupefied. It's not my gun, and I don't have other pointy things with me, apart from a sheathed knife, but that's about it.

What the heck is poking him? Then I noticed I was.. hard.. and it's the thing that's poking Sting in his butt. Then Sting turned to face me, my.. situation coming into his view.

Fuck.

"Oh." Sting said to me as he looked at my.. erection that's showing through my pants, his face all red. I REALLY have to stop thinking dirty thoughts! Damn that ravishing Aryan! Now I've probably creeped him out..

Fuck.

"I-I'm-"

"Rooogue~ What'cha got there, hmm?" Sting said to me, a big grin on his face.

 _Wait, he's grinning?_

"W-what?! I-uh-"

"Mmmm, what got you so.. hard~?" he said as he slowly went closer to me, palming my crotch.

What a pervert. I'd slap him so hard, he'll face-plant on the Reichstag, but it feels so good..

"Nghh, Sting.."

"I'd love to see you two get it on but we have a war to fight." a voice said to us, startling me and Sting; he quickly released his hands from my crotch, and we both went a few feet away from each other.

"You'd love to see us screw?!" Sting blurted out to the source of the voice, who happened to be Leo. Resident pervert indeed.

"Hey, free porn." Leo said, a sly smirk on his face.

"Leo, go back to shooting the fascists." I said to Leo with a very serious expression on my face.

"What was that?" Leo playfully said as if he didn't hear me.

 **"NOW."** I glared at Leo, who cringed at my reaction.

"Okay! Okay." he said as he went away from us, fumbling with his rifle.

As Leo walked away from us, he gave us a side glance that meant "Just do it!", accompanied by another very sly smirk. I shot Leo a glare, making him look away. Sting then drapes an arm over my shoulders.

"Ya wanna.. take care of that~?" he said with a very perverted look while pointing at my hard crotch.

 _Is this guy for real? In the middle of a war? Really?_

"Not now, Sting. We have to-"

"There's a back room over there~." Sting said as he points to a room down the hall of this semi-ruined building. He's smirking again..

Sting should really get his priorities straight. Not gay to straight, I mean! That would suck.. I meant prioritizing more important things like not getting shot at over sexual stuff.

 _But that would be nice, right? Never experienced anything sexual before, but it beats getting shot at.._

"Sting! I'm serious!" I said to him sternly, fifty percent "no get your shit together", fifty percent "yes do me".

"Hey, you're winning, so no rush, right?" he said as he tried tugging me to the room.

"T-that's not-"

Then just when I thought I had control over the situation, the two idiots of Fairy Tail start to support him.

"C'mon, kommissar. We got ya covered." Natsu said to us with a really big smile.

"Natsu, don't support the idea!" I scolded the pinkette, who still continued smiling at us.

"Let us cover for you, kommissar." Gray butts in, supporting both Sting and Natsu.

 _Idiots will be idiots.._

"I swear, the experience will be very fun~." Gray said teasingly, giving Natsu a dirty look, who blushed at it.

"Both of you-" I glared at the two to no effect. Then Sting forcefully tugged me again, this time I followed him reluctantly.

"This way, Roguey~." he said as he led me to the room.

 _This better be worth it._

* * *

As we got in the room, Sting closed the door and locked it, then kissed me as he palmed my crotch. The kiss was so heated, our tongues clashing and so. Then I noticed that he lifted up my shirt, and played with one of my nipples. His mouth then started to go lower from mine, licking my muscular chest then my other nipple. One of his hands then started to feel around my abs, then his licking went from my nipple to my abs, then he went lower and licked my navel, then lower as he stopped right at my crotch.

"I'm doing this for you, Rogue. Relax.."

Sting then went to work on my pants, sending them down to the floor. Sting started to tease me through my underwear, playfully biting my hard member through the fabric, making it twitch from the sensation.

"Ngghh.."

 _What a tease, but it feels so stimulating._

"I'll make this feel very good."

Sting then sent my underwear down, letting my hard erection spring loose from the fabric. It stood long and hard at a nice five inches, leaking precum. Sting stared long and.. while literally hard.. at it.

"Nice dick, Rogue~."

"Quit complimenting it!"

"Alright, Roguey. I'll get to work then~."

Sting then started licking my member from base to tip, the sensation literally overloading my head. He licked it for about three to four times repeatedly until he saw my kinda tense expression.

"Don't be so tense, Rogue. Relax." Sting said to me as he kissed the head of my member. An awkward gesture, but he looked so cute doing it.

"Stop teasing it already!"

"As you wish, kommissar~."

Sting then took my whole member in his mouth in one go. Rocking his head back and forth, he sucked on it while using his tongue to caress my member while inside his mouth. Damn, his mouth is so hot, I think I'm leaking more precum already.

 _Sting is really good at this. Shit, Gray is right, this is very fun._

I can feel myself getting close, and out of impulse, I gently grabbed Sting's head and made him move a bit faster.

"Sting.. ahh.. I'm close.. pull.. out!"

Sting kept on going, moving faster and faster, if I'm not mistaken. It's like as if he wants me to cum in his mouth?!

"Sting! I'm going to-"

"-cum!"

I came in his mouth, my semen filling it. Sting was actually enjoying it, evident by his tongue licking all over my dick, especially the head. I pulled out of his mouth shortly, and unbelievably, I came again, this time my white stuff coating his face.

 _Man, the sight of Sting covered in cum must be very hot._

 **ROGUE, GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER. NOW.**

And as I snapped out from imaginationland, the sudden realization of me cumming on Sting's face hit me like a T-34.

"Sting! I'm very sorr-"

As I apologized, he licked away the cum near his mouth, then he used his hands to get the remaining cum off his face, licking his hands clean afterwards.

 _Hot! And very perverted of him._

"W-what did you just-"

"Can't let you go to waste, now can I~?" he said as he licked more of my cum from his hand, giving me a very perverted look.

"You're very lewd."

"Why thank you."

We sat against the wall of the room, resting before heading out again. That's when I've noticed that Sting was still hard. I thought he jerked off simultaneously?

 _Sting... I want you.._

 **WTF, ROGUE.**

"How about you?" I blurted out as I stared at his hard, clothed member.

 _Damn, he must be big.._

"Oh, I can just jerk off, no big deal." he replied, putting a hand on top of his erection.

 _Yes! Now's your chance, Rogue! Do him like he did you!_

 **OKAY, I'M OUTTA HERE.**

"Umm, h-how about I-" I stuttered, my face all red and unsure of what I'm doing.

"Hmm? What?"

"W-well, I could-"

"You wanna suck me too?" he said to me with a big grin on his face. I guess he must've noticed me staring at his erection.

"I.. yeah..."

"Are you sure? If you really don't want to, you don't have to."

"N-no! It's fine. It's just.."

"I'm not sure on what to do, **BUT I'LL DO MY BEST."** I blurted out to him as I lightly grabbed his erection, my eyes still locked onto his.. and my face redder than ever.

"Okay, Roguey~. If that's what you want." he teased with an even bigger grin.

I worked on Sting's pants, slowly unbuttoning it until I saw his dark beige-colored underwear. I tugged on it until Sting's full length burst from its confines..

 _Shit! Is that seven inches?! Shit!_

I stared at it for quite a long time, not sure if I could take that, then a cough from Sting interrupts my thoughts.

"Are you still sure? You can just jerk me off instead if that's-"

"No! You did it to me, and it's only fair that I do it to you too!"

"You don't have to-"

I slowly took in his erection in my mouth, about half of it, unsure if I could take the entire thing without gagging. I slowly moved my head back and forth while licking his length in my mouth.

"Rogue! Y-you-"

Apparently, I can't even handle half of his erection, and I started gagging. I released his member from my mouth, with me still in a coughing fit.

 _Great, thanks a lot._

 **YOU ASKED FOR IT.**

"Rogue! You didn't have to, ya know?! Now you're coughing! I think I almost choked you."

"I just wanted you to feel good too, alright? Like what you did to me."

"Look, now that you know you can't handle it, don't force yourself, alright?"

"Fine, at least let me do this."

I lightly grabbed his still hard erection with one hand, and with the other I felt up his sweaty, muscular body. As I slowly pumped him, my other hand traveled all over his torso, feeling up his hard pectorals, then playing with one of his nipples. My mouth made its way to his other nipple, where I started to lick and suck on it.

"Nghh... R-Rogue..."

My other hand then started to feel up his firm abs, with my mouth following suit, licking all over his six-pack and navel.

"Ahhh.. R-Rogue!"

Without warning, Sting came, his semen ending up on my face and some of it on his abs.

 _Is this some kind of payback for earlier?_

Then my body just moved on its own, going to Sting's erection, sucking the head dry and licking its entire length of any loose cum.

"You're kinda lewd yourself~."

"Shut up." I said as I finished "cleaning".

"Lemme clean you up, Roguey~."

Sting went up to me, licking the part of my face with his cum on it. At first, I was shocked, then a weird thought went up in my mind.

 _He's practically tasting himself._

 **I THINK YOU NEED A THERAPIST.**

After Sting has finished licking my face, he kissed me again heatedly, tongues dancing for heated dominance. After a while, we just laid down on the floor of the room.

"That was fun, don't ya think?" Sting said with a bright smile on his face.

"I guess so. I've never experienced anything like it."

"Hey, we can do it again as soon as you guys win this war."

"But Sting, I want our relationship to be more than that.. more than just sexual stuff.." I said to him, my voice laden with a bit of worry. Then Sting pinched my cheek.

"Of course, Roguey~. Why do ya think I came with ya in the first place?" he playfully said, stopping his pinching.

"It's because I wanna be with you. I've never met someone who gave a shit about me before.." he said as he cupped my cheeks, making my face redden.

"You sound so sappy, you know that?" I teased Sting, making him uncup my cheeks in playful irritation.

"Yeah, yeah."

"..."

"Let's head back now, this war won't win itself."

* * *

 **STING POV**

As soon as our "business" was done, we cleaned ourselves a bit more, grabbed our weapons and went back to the frontlines with the rest of Fairy Tail. The other guys had enthusiastic looks on their faces.

"Uraaaa!"

"Yeah! Screw you, you fascist pig-dogs!"

"Burn that Reichstag down!"

I looked at the other guys with a confused look on my face.

"Why's everyone so upbeat?" I asked them. Natsu responded with a fist-pump.

"You haven't heard? Soviet forces have made their way through the Reichstag's defences!" he said in a cheery tone.

 _Hey, some good news._

"Really, just now?" I asked in slight disbelief.

"Yes, now it's just a matter of getting in. The Wehrmact barricaded the doors and windows." Gray responded.

"Huh, let's see if that holds." Laxus added, pointing to a column of T-34s and an IS-2 on the road.

I nodded in approval of Laxus statement, then me and Sting made our way to a small room where there was running water. Surprisingly, it was clean, so we both drank and washed ourselves with it.

"Sooo, how was your private time together~?" a voice hollered from behind us, making me jump in surprised. Rogue didn't budge and looked kinda annoyed.

"It's called 'private' for a reason, Leo." he said to the orange-haired guy, who looked at us teasingly.

"You're no fun." Leo said, who pouted. Rogue just sighed at the "resident pervert".

"Why are you so desperate on knowing?" I asked Leo, who quirked an eyebrow at the question.

"Hey, I find it.. fun.. knowing what other people do in bed." he replied with a slight smirk.

"Even if it's gay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Straight, gay, doesn't matter to me. What matters if it's hot.." Leo said as he approached me.

"And you two are, and so are they~." he added with a devilish smirk, pointing at us then at Natsu and Gray.

"Gee, thanks." Rogue replied, the sarcasm so strong with him.

"You should get laid." I said to Leo playfully. He took off his glasses and started to "fix" it.

"I've been trying, no luck so far." he replied while fidgeting with his glasses.

Then the tall, scarred, blonde guy came up to us with a blank expression on his face. I think his name is Laxus?

"I don't mean to intrude but we should get going now." he said to us, pointing through a window where we can see a group of Germans gathering for an attack, a Sabertooth Panzer V Panther among them.

"Yes, Laxus is right. We're in the middle of it." the green-haired guy said as he pointed at a group of Soviets on the opposite side with a T-34.

"We wouldn't wanna miss out on all the action, now do we?" Natsu said jovially as he grabbed his flamethrower, cranking it on.

"Your enthusiasm will get you killed." Rogue said to Natsu scoldingly.

"We'll see, kommissar." Natsu replied cockily.

"It would be wise of you to focus on surviving, not the prospect of killing. If memory serves me right, most of our former comrades died because they were too happy to slaughter the 'red dogs'". Rufus said. What he did say is true, a lot of grenadiers got killed back then because they were too happy to kill the "Red dogs". Now they're dead. The grenadiers, I mean. Molotovs and stuff..

"I sense that something bad is gonna happen." the guy with hair like Rogue's said from behind us, a gloomy expression on his face.

"Why do you say that?" Rogue asks curiously. Is that guy some fortune teller or something?

"The atmosphere, it's too positive right now. From what I know, if the current situation is too positive, something very bad will happen soon."

"C'mon, Alzack. You really believe that?" Rogue asked the guy, who's name is Alzack.

"After what happened to her back in Stalingrad, yes." Alzack replied to Rogue, half glaring at him.

"Right, sorry I brought that up." Rogue apologized to Alzack, who lightened up a bit. What happened back there?

"Let's just get going. And let's be careful while we're at it." I said to the guys, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

We trekked down a bunch of alleyways, passing through destroyed buildings in the process. Bloodied corpses of both Soviet conscripts and Wehrmact grenadiers littered every pathway we walked on; there were even some grenadiers that were hanged from the trees we came across, with signs around their necks that said "Traitor to the fatherland" or "Cowardice will result in summary execution". Guess their morale is getting low. That's good, right?

"I guess that's their version of Order 227." Rogue chuckled, looking at a hanged German corpse.

"What's that anyway?" I asked Rogue. I keep on hearing the number 227 for some reason.

"To sum it up for you, those signs." Rogue replied as he pointed towards the signs hanging from the corpses. So, kill anyone that threatens morale? That's harsh.

"Though the kommissars just shoot on sight instead of doing elaborate displays like that." Rogue added, tapping his holstered pistol.

"You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" I ask out of curiousity.

"Of course not, Sting." Rogue said to me as he cupped my cheeks, making my face burn up.

"Why would I? You're everything to me now." Rogue added as we were nose-to-nose.

"I'm flattered." I said as Rogue pulled away. Now he looks worried.

"Where are all these thoughts coming from, Sting? Just know that I'll never hurt you, alright?" Rogue said as he laid a hand on my shoulder.

"I guess I'm just getting paranoid, heheh." I said, letting out some fake laughs.

"Seriously now. Let's get going. Just a few blocks until the Reichstag." Rogue said as he motioned for me to follow him, and as he tried to fix his jammed gun.

So, we walked along this pathway until at one point it got blocked off by rubble and a Panzer IV wreck. Then Rogue told us to look for a passageway, anything that could get us to the other side. I looked around the site, finding lots of torn up propaganda posters and this iron hatch in the middle of a garden. Doesn't looked rigged or anything..

"We could take that." I said to the guys as I pointed to the hatch.

"That doesn't sound good." Alzack said as he looked at the hatch.

"We have no other choice, the other ways lead to MG-42 emplacements." Laxus said as he pointed to the paths that lead to the buzzsaws.

"We'll have to take this hatch." Rogue said as he lifted up the hatch. One by one, everyone got in but Alzack, who wasn't really sure on going inside.

"Alzack, since you can't use your rifle in there, take this." Rogue said as he handed his submachine gun to Alzack.

"What about you, kommissar?" Alzack said as he looked at the gun.

"I have my pistol, and Sting's got my back, don't worry." Rogue said as he shot me a look and a smile.

"I still don't feel good about this, kommissar. But it's your call." Alzack said as he cringed at the hatch.

"Heh, just hope it doesn't jam on you." Rogue said as he let Alzack through the hatch.

"How assuring, kommissar." Alzack said as he got in, climbing down the ladder. Me and Rogue followed after we shared a quick kiss.

* * *

The lighting in the underground tunnel is very dim. Wish I had a flashlight or something. It's kinda narrow, with some faint light bulbs and pipes to the sides, but it's kinda clean, except for some dust and rats.

We got to this section where it's really dark with no light; we went into that section anyway, since it's the only path. Sometime later, I bumped into someone in front of me.

"Ahh!"

"Akk!"

"Rogue? Is that you?" I asked in the dark, trying to feel for something in front of me.

"I'm behind you, what's up?" Rogue said from behind me, making me think of the worst possible scenario.

"Really? Then who-"

Someone with a lantern came up from a corner up front, and it turns out that I've bumped into a grenadier..

 **"KOMMUNISTEN!" / "COMMUNISTS!"**

 **"FASHISTI!"**

I brought up an arm to immediately punch the grenadier in front of me, bringing my fist to his face; he got knocked down. At the same time, I heard screams of agony and sounds of gunshots as the lantern went out, possibly dropped by the grenadier. Definitely worst case scenario.

"Feuer, schutzen!" / "Fire, soldiers!"

"Strelay!"

I got down on my stomach to hopefully pass as a dead body since I'm in front, and not wanting to get shot by those grenadiers or even my comrades.

I heard one thud after another, possibly someone getting shot and dying, a splatter of blood getting on my back, eww.

After the shootings stopped, after a minute or so, I got up and went to the possible last area of the lantern, aimlessly extending my arms at it's possible location until I felt warm glass.

"Ha! Here it is."

I picked it up, looked for the switch, flicked it open, and I saw..

I saw that two Germans were killed, the rest probably retreated. On our side, everyone was fine… except for Freed, who's face down on the floor, a pool of blood forming on his lower torso area. Laxus knelt down at him, checking for a pulse.

"Oh shit, Freed!" Natsu exclaimed as he saw Freed's bloodied body.

"I knew it! Something bad was gonna happen!" Alzack blurted out.

"Stop it, Alzack! We need to patch him up now!" Rogue scolded Alzack to hush, which he did.

Alzack retreated to a corner, squatting with his hands on his face. Then Laxus got up from his kneeling position, his face looking neutral but his eyes full of anger.

"Forget it." Laxus said as he tried to keep a straight face.

"What? Why?" Natsu asked Laxus, his face slowly going from angry to sad.

"I said forget it.."

"He's dead." Laxus said with a strained voice.

"Fucking shit!" Leo exclaimed, kicking a German helmet in front of him.

"I should have been up front, that way I would've burned those fascist bastards!" Natsu yelled as he cranked up his flamethrower.

"The fact that you're a pyro, they'll target you first, or your gas tank, killing us all!" Gray told Natsu, after which they exchanged glares.

After a short window to scavenge supplies from the corpses, Rogue just realized that they only killed two out of maybe five grenadiers.

"We have to go, they're probably getting reinforcements." Rogue said as he reloaded his pistol.

"Rest in peace, comrade." Laxus said as he placed Freed's arms in an X position.

"We'll kill them all, no mercy." he added, his voice seething with rage.

"Laxus, remember Gajeel? Rage won't do anyone any good." Rogue said to Laxus, throwing him a scolding look.

"Now, I just want to see how many of those bastards can die from a single magazine of a DP-28." Laxus said as he cocked his machinegun and started to march in front of everyone, with the rest of us following behind him.

"Sorry, Freed." Leo said as he took Freed's "secret" journal, then he went behind the formation.

At some point in the tunnel, we came across two possible options to take; one, a hole on the tunnel that leads outside, looks faster but unpredictable; or two, continue on the tunnel, also unpredictable, and might lead to more Germans.

Then we heard faint sounds of boots stepping in the tunnel a minute later, which means they did call for reinforcements.

"That doesn't sound good." Leo said as he heard the faint footsteps of the Germans.

"I'll hold them off, take the hole." Laxus said as he prepared his machinegun.

"Laxus, think straight! You can get killed!" Rogue said to Laxus, trying to tug him along.

"That hole looks like it could take forever for you to crawl through. Get in it now, I'll hold them off."

"Machinegun fire should make them scatter, and retreat, if ever." Laxus added with an evil smirk.

"Come on, we gotta go. If that's what he wants then fine. You can't stop him anyway." Alzack said as he tugged at Rogue.

"Be at the Reichstag courtyard later, got it?"

"No promises, kommissar. If I survive, I'll be there."

"Good luck, Laxus."

"They'll pay. For our fallen comrades."

Rogue got in the hole first, followed by Natsu then Gray. As soon as Alzack was entering, we heard the Germans shout orders already.

"Est ist ihnen! Feuer!" / "It's them! Fire!"

"Not on my watch!"

Laxus layed down a blanket of bullets on the Germans, killing one and making the rest scatter in panic. His blanket stopped after some ten seconds.

"Blondie, covering fire while I reload?" he said as he shot me a look.

"Coming right up!" I said as I swung my Sturmgewehr from my shoulder.

I went up to a corner, aimed my Sturmgewehr, and fired in bursts at the grenadiers. I managed to hit one in his leg, but by the time Laxus finished reloading, it was my turn to get in the hole.

"Thanks for the assist, but now you gotta get out of here." Laxus said as he started to spray at the grenadiers.

"Take care." I said to him as I started to get in the hole.

I went into the hole, arms first to give me some crawling capability. As soon as I was fully inside the hole, I looked to see that I have a lot of crawling to do. And Laxus is still shooting, so that's a good sign.

* * *

After about roughly five to ten minutes of crawling, I got out of the hole. Turns out that we're right in front of the Reichstag courtyard, the very seat of power of Germany, and now, it's under siege by the Soviets.

"The front doors aren't a viable way. Other kommissars would get suspicious of us as to why we're still alive." Rogue said to the guys, pointing at the courtyard that's swarming with Soviet Conscripts.

"How's that suspicious?" Leo asked while drinking from a canteen, some of the liquid dripping down from his mouth.

 _Eh?_

"All, if not most, shtrafbats should be gone by now, their 'reserves' depleted, you get me?" Rogue replied to Leo, tapping his pistol for emphasis.

"As in dead?" I asked Rogue, who turned to me.

"Yes. Thrown into enemy fire and the like." Rogue replied, doing some kind of mock gesture of someone throwing something. I let out a small laugh at that gesture.

"Well, now what?" Gray asked while patting a fuming Natsu simultaneously. Rogue took out his binoculars and started to survey the surroundings of the Reichstag.

"The west side of the building looks clear, Katyushas must've cleared that area already." he said as he put his binoculars away, wiping its lenses.

"Alright, Rogue."

"But remain vigilant. There could be stragglers." Rogue said, a dead serious look on his face. I guess he can't afford any more casualties. Well, no one wants anyone else to die, except if it's the enemy, that is.

"Kommissar, your gun. I can use my rifle now." Alzack said as he approached Rogue, extending the drum magazine submachine gun to him.

"Right, thank you Alzack." Rogue said as he took the gun, trying to unjam the thing again.

That gun must suck a lot.. No! Not like that! Jeez. Well it is Rogue's..

Rufus and Orga came to my view, they were sitting down on the pavement while discussing some sort of "contingency plan".

"You guys good?" I asked my guys. They grabbed their rifles as they got up from their sitting positions.

"Yes sir, Hauptmann." Orga replied, clenching his fist for emphasis.

"I think I'm good to go." Rufus replied as he fixed his glasses and uniform.

We proceeded to trek towards the Reichstag's west side which was seemingly devoid of any life, Nazi or Soviet. It is full of bloodied, battered, and heavily disfigured corpses, though; there was even one body I came across that reeked already, and it's torso was blown in half, along with its limbs and head, a copious amount of blood and innards sprayed all over the place. There's also some Panzer IV and Panther V wrecks that smelled of burnt skin, probably the crews. As we walked, I saw Gray and Natsu progressively gravitating towards each other slowly while talking about something. I sneaked up behind them out of curiousity.

 _"Gray? I have to admit, I'm scared."_

 _"I'm scared too, but you gotta get those thoughts out of your head, Natsu."_

 _"B-but, it could be you! Or me.."_

 _"Don't think like that! We'll make it outta here, alright?! Think positive, Natsu!"_

 _"You're always so cheery and optimistic, use it here!"_

 _"No one else in Fairy Tail is gonna die! Got it, Natsu?! Not you! Not me! Not Kommissar Rogue or anyone here! Only the fascists will die! Got that?!"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Good."_

 _"Gray.. thanks."_

 _"Please stop thinking like that, Natsu. I like you because you always find optimism during bad times like these."_

 _"Don't give me a reason to ditch you, fire-breath."_

 _"I won't, ice dick."_

Their talk, it sort of reminded me how bad our situation is right now. I just wish it won't get any worse..

We continued to trek down a ruined alleyway, our guns, eyes, and ears at the ready. With all those recent deaths, I can't help but think so pessimistically right now. As we trekked, Rogue shot me a reassuring smile, telling me everything will be alright. I shot back with a forced smile, knowing otherwise. He looked kinda saddened with my response. He went up to me shortly, letting the rest of the group go ahead, leaving us at the rear of the group.

"Sting, I know everything looks bad right now, but it won't get any worse." he said to me. Out of impulse, I hugged him very tightly.

"Promise me! I don't wanna lose you already!" I said to him with a voice so shaky, and with tears in my eyes. I cried and cried as Rogue played with my hair and patted my back.

"I'll keep you safe, I promise. Just keep me safe too, okay?" Rogue assured me as he wrapped his arms around me, returning the hug.

 _I won't die on you, Rogue. I promise. We'll keep each other safe._

* * *

 **Freed is KIA, Laxus is MIA. How was it, anyway? Do leave a review.**


	5. The Red Line

**Welcome back to more gunfights, explosions, fluff, and a bit of smut (Not here though)! All in this conflict-ridden setting of WW2! Uraa!**

 **A note:**

 **Panzerschreck - A German anti-tank rocket launcher. Name translates to "Tank Terror".**

* * *

 **STING POV**

After going through the alleyway, we were happily greeted by machine gun fire and a Sabertooth Panzer V, escorted by very trigger-happy Panzergrenadiers with StG-44s.

"Looks like they got Sturmgewehrs." Elfman, who we suddenly remembered being with us, said.

"Where'd you come from?!" I yelped out at Elfman's sudden appearance.

"Guess I was forgotten. Ain't that manly?"

"Uhh.. no?"

Then a German Panzergrenadier ran into our little piece of cover, bumping into Elfman. The big guy wrestled him to the ground, then he **THREW** the guy to the third floor of a house! **THREW!**

"You're German. You probably know how to use that thing more than me." He said to me, pointing at the Panzerschreck, not caring that I was wide-eyed and mouth-agape at what he did.

"That's racist." I said back, realizing what he just said to me.

"Just saying!"

After that, I grabbed the Panzerschreck from where the Panzergrenadier once stood. Then I ran to a small window inside a house which was conveniently facing that Panzer V's rear.

 _I know it's technically impossible to fire a Panzerschreck from an enclosed position! Don't read the fucking manual next time, and you won't care so much!_

 **"PANZERCHRECK! TIME TO UNPIMP HIS RIDE!"** I yelled as I launched an eight centimetre rocket up that Sabertooth Panzer V's backside, making it explode in a flurry of fire, metal, and a bottle of lager. Really? I coughed from all the smoke the tank terror created, thinking that I should've listened to my inner voice. Blowing that tank up made me feel so wrong though, since it was under my command before, but I was happy that I blew it up before it ran Natsu over, who tried to pull a Gajeel.

 **"THAT WAS FOR GRAY!"** Natsu screeched at the burning Panzer V wreck.

"Idiot. Your boyfriend is over there. It's not that hard to look for a half-naked soldat." I said as I jabbed at Natsu with the Panzerschreck, then pointing to Gray who just so happened to be taking pot shots at enemy stragglers, and was lacking a shirt.

"Oh."

"You really are an idiot."

The little German detachment retreated on seeing their precious Panther-Panzer go kaput. Then I saw Rogue emerge from a ruined building, running up to me then crushing me in a bone-squeezing hug.

"You're alright!" Rogue said cheerily to me, slightly creeping out Natsu at his kommissar's sudden PDA.

"I think I'll go over there now." Natsu said from the side as he saw us hugging, then walking away.

"Natsu! Try that again and I'll have you thrown under a T-34!" Rogue shouted at Natsu, unnerved.

"Aye!" Natsu shouted back in a lazy way.

Rogue turned back to me and gave me a quick kiss.

"You definitely unpimped that ride."

"Were you trying to be funny?"

"Maybe?"

Rogue then released me from his clutches, gripping his rifle as he got his footing.

"Kommissar! Looks like we don't have to go to the Reichstag anymore!" Alzack shouted from the third floor of a ruined building.

Rogue went to Alzack's position, with me following behind. We reached Alzack's position, a living room filled with so many Sturmgewehrs. Must've been a supply area of sorts.

 _Look's like we can all have Sturmgewehrs. Elfman will be very happy._

"Why so?" Rogue said to Alzack. The sniper then handed over the rifle to Rogue.

Rogue took hold of Alzack's sniper rifle and peeked through its scope for a long time. What he saw left him amazed and happy.

"Sooo.. whatsit?"

"The Red Flag runs atop that accursed Reichstag! We have won!"

I peeked through the sniper scope and saw a red flag with the hammer and sickle being waved at the side of the Reichstag's roof. I felt happy for Rogue and the penals, but sad since now my fatherland is now under their control.

"There goes my paycheck." I half-heartedly joked. Rogue noticed the sadness in my voice.

"Something wrong, Sting?" Rogue asked worriedly.

"Look, I'm happy for you guys. I really am. But this is still my country, you know?" I replied with sadness still in my voice. Rogue lightly smiled at me.

"I understand, Sting. I can leave you for now if you want." Rogue went to walk away but I lunged at him, wrapping my arms around him for a tight embrace.

"No. Stay."

Rogue ruffled my hair as I hugged him. Nearby, Leo, the supposed pervert, was snickering from the side.

"Awww you two are soo cute~." Leo said teasingly.

"Cut it out Leo." Gray said to Leo accusingly while shooting him a disappointed look.

"Let them be cute in peace, yeah?" Natsu interjected playfully in contrast to Gray's behaviour.

Leo started to walk away from our vicinity as he smirked at us.

"Hihi. Sure thing. Just make sure it doesn't go beyond cute, hmm?" Leo said to us as he walked away from our sight.

"Perv." Rogue added annoyingly, to which I laughed at.

As Leo was gone from our sight. Natsu fiddled around with his rifle, and looked curiously at Rogue.

"Soo, what now?" Natsu asked his kommissar.

"Let's wait for nightfall. The Americans should be on the other side of the river by then." Rogue replied to Natsu. I shivered at the mention of the Americans.

"Americans?!" I suddenly shouted in surprise at Rogue, who didn't look surprised at my outburst.

"Yes, Sting. Americans. My contact is an American officer." Rogue said to me calmly. Then I noticed that I was shaking uncontrollably. It was fear.

Rogue noticed my fear, and took hold of my shoulders, trying to calm me down.

"Sting? You alright?" Rogue said to me as he gazed to my eyes. The calm look on his face isn't helping me!

"Look at me Rogue. Look at me!"

I took off the penal uniform, showing my officer uniform underneath. I gestured at my clothes, trying to make a desperate point to Rogue.

"I'm a German officer! They'll take me away, torture me for information, then kill me!" I blurted out at Rogue in a panicky way.

I suddenly felt angry.

"What were you thinking?!" I shouted at Rogue's face. I didn't notice that I was crying until I shouted at him. Even after that, Rogue still had that calm look on his face, but he added a comforting smile.

"That won't happen, Sting. I promise. Nobody is going to die now, tomorrow, or anytime soon, okay? Look, I told you that you'll be needing that, and this is why. My contact will be needing some German intel. He won't kill you." Rogue said to me as he hugged me. I felt my anger die down a bit at his comforting touch.

"Don't you trust me?"

"I-I have my doubts, Rogue.."

I cried on Rogue's shoulder. I suddenly heard footsteps coming towards us, and everyone went to cover in anticipation of a hostile; instead of a German grenadier, it was a hulking blonde that stood before us.

"What are you crying about? The war's done." the guy said to us.

"Laxus!" Natsu said in a surprised way, then going for the blonde to playfully punch him.

"So, you survived! Manly!" Elfman added.

"How did you escape? I must know." Rufus asked from the side, his little notebook on his hand; I guess he's gonna take notes or something.

"The tunnel collapsed around the Germans, must be the artillery from above ground. I'm guessing Katyushas." Laxus replied to Rufus as he took down notes or recordings.

"Unbelievable. Luck is definitely on your side." Rufus said to Laxus as he closed his notebook.

Rogue turned to smile at Laxus, then he came over to us. He continued to tell us about the rest of what happened.

 _Turns out there is hope after all._

* * *

I went to sleep after Laxus' story-telling, sleeping on some not-so-bombed-out mattress. Someone poked at me to wake up. I was ready to buzz the guy off, but he spoke.

"It's nearing midnight already. It's my contact's agreed time. Let's go now." the guy said to me, who happened to be Rogue.

I got up sleepily from the mattress; at least I managed to sleep. I looked around my surroundings, and it was really dark already, like the night I met Rogue.. I smiled at him.

"Okay Rogue. I trust you on this.." I said to Rogue. He went to hug me.

"Everything will be fine, Sting. Please stop worrying."

Rogue released me from his hug. Shortly afterwards, Natsu and Gray approached him; Natsu's arm was draped over Gray's shoulders.

"We're kinda unsure about this American, kommissar. Are you sure he won't kill us 'criminals' on sight?" Gray asked Rogue, with Natsu nodding in approval.

"I've informed him about everyone's true state of arrests. No one here is a criminal in my contact's book." Rogue replied to the two. A grin formed on Natsu's face.

"Okay then. Lead the way, comrade kommissar!" Natsu cheerily said to Rogue as Gray smiled contentedly. I'll never get how that guy could be so happy during times like these..

Rogue, Natsu, and Gray went around to inform the others, and to wake Leo. Once everyone was awake and ready to go, we set out for the bridge; Rogue's contact was supposed to be there.

Suddenly, we heard the sounds of boots on the ground and the clacking of guns. I saw that Rogue had stopped moving, and from the darkness of the night, a tall guy wearing a kommissar's uniform stepped up to Rogue. The man appeared to be accompanied by guards with submachine guns. I looked around the group and saw that Elfman, Laxus, Natsu, Gray, and Leo had some look of anger and fear on their faces. Wait, where's the sniper guy? Alzack?

"Well, look at what we have here. Kommissar Cheney and his shtrafniki.. surprisingly still alive.." The man said to Rogue in a low, gruff voice.

"Kommissar Jiemma, what brings you here?" Rogue said to him really calmly.

So, that's the feared Kommissar Jiemma? He's huge, like Orga! And he really looks scary.

"I've overheard that you and your shtrafbat plan on defecting to the Americans. Is that true?" Jiemma accused Rogue and glared at him. Rogue didn't flinch and still had that calm look on his face.

"No."

Jiemma grabbed Rogue by his clothes' collar. A part of me wanted to hit Jiemma, but I had to stay calm for Rogue's sake. I just glared at Jiemma from the side.

"You were always a bad liar, kommissar."

Jiemma suddenly pulled off my penal uniform, exposing my German officer's uniform. I yelped at the sudden action against me.

"And look here! Harboring a fascist dog!" Jiemma yelled as he pointed at me. His soldiers grabbed me and forced me on my knees. I glared at the bastard as I tried to break free from his cronies' hold.

"This is treason, Cheney! Defecting! And hiding a German within your ranks?! For what?! Pity?!"

Rogue stayed silent as he looked at me. Then he smiled at me.

"Answer me!"

Rogue turned his face from mine to Jiemma's, a determined look on it.

"I love him."

Rogue stated it so calmly at Jiemma's face but I could feel the emotion behind it. I forced a smile for Rogue.

"Oh just great! Add homosexuality to the list of charges!" Jiemma yelled, sounding disgusted.

Jiemma's soldiers forced Rogue down on the ground by hitting his legs. I seethed at the sight as I tried to break free from my own captors, wanting to get beside Rogue and help him up.

"Rogue Cheney! Due to the charges at hand, you are hereby stripped of your rank as kommissar, and are to be put down by lethal fire!"

Jiemma pulled out a pistol and pressed it on Rogue's forehead.

"No! You bastard! Don't!" I shouted at the bastard Jiemma. He shot me an evil grin.

"Don't bother resisting, you fascist scum. You'll be joining him soon!"

He looked at the others, and they looked ready to rip Jiemma's face apart. They had soldiers restraining them too, unfortunately.

I'm surprised those lanky bastards could hold down guys like Laxus, Orga, and Elfman..

"And the rest of you! All of you will meet the end of my pistol soon afterwards!" Jiemma shouted at the others. They didn't flinch, and Natsu spat at Jiemma's direction. Jiemma then focused back on Rogue and the pistol he's aiming on his head.

"Any last words, you disgusting traitor?"

Rogue turned to look at Jiemma, this time he has a smug look on his face. Why?

"Yes. Alzack."

Wait.. isn't that the sniper?

"What?"

Rogue grinned at him devilishly, confusing Jiemma.

"Alzack Connell."

Suddenly, a gunshot rang in the distance. Out of impulse, I got on my belly, and the soldiers restraining me took cover behind some rubble away from me. When I looked at where Rogue was, I saw that Jiemma was face-down on him, and Rogue was getting Jiemma off him.

"Chyort voz mi! Sniper!" one of Jiemma's soldier's shouted, panicking.

Natsu rushed to Rogue's side, punching one of Jiemma's soldiers out of the way. He knelt down and dragged him to cover. I followed after them, going cover to cover. I also saw that troops from the other side were suppressing Jiemma's troops with machinegun fire. The atmosphere was now littered with the sounds of gunfire.

"Kommissar! You okay?" Natsu said worriedly to Rogue. Rogue patted Natsu's shoulder.

"I'm no longer a kommissar, Natsu. Just call me Rogue, hmm?" Rogue said as he smiled to Natsu. The pyro smiled back.

"Okay.. Rogue. Now c'mon, let's go!" Natsu said to Rogue as he grabbed hold of his flamethrower, and started to fire back at Jiemma's troops.

"Leave. Us. **ALONE!"** Natsu shouted at the enemy as he coated their area in flames. They dispersed, running away from the crazy pyro. Natsu ran back to us and into cover as soon as he could.

Once I finally got beside Rogue, I hugged him tightly as I cried. He hugged me back and ruffled my hair.

"So, Alzack? And I guess this is your contact's doing?" I said to Rogue with a smirk as we brought our faces to gaze at each other.

"Yes and yes. Now let's get going. This way!" Rogue said to me and Natsu as he brought out his pistol and fired some rounds at the enemy before ducking and running for the adjacent piece of cover. From the other side, Rogue pointed towards a bridge.

"We'll get to our contact from there! Now let's go!"

Rogue made a run for it, stopping along the way to fire back at Jiemma's troops, giving us space to mover for the next piece of cover. Along the way, I tripped on what seemed to be a corpse, but it turned out to be Leo in a prone position.

"Leo! Where's the others?!" I frantically asked him. He pointed at the bridge.

"They ran across the bridge already. It's just us four now." Leo said as he got up from his prone postion and took cover behind a ruined wall.

"Good. Now let's get out of here before this gets any worse." I said to Leo, then he patted me on my back and smirked as he went to a different piece of cover.

"Natsu! Cover me!" Rogue ordered Natsu, who grinned evilly.

"Will do!" Natsu shouted as he coated the area in front of Jiemma's troops in flame, obscuring their sight and making them scream in horror. Natsu's flames immolated the area where Jiemma's corpse was supposed to be at, a pool of blood coating where it once was..

Wait, where did he go?! Isn't he dead?!

I turned to look at Rogue who was jumping across pieces of ruined walls. Ahead of him, I saw a doorway and a window of an intact building. Through that window, I saw a tall figure just waiting in front of that doorway; Jiemma.

"Rogue!" I shouted to Rogue in an attempt to warn him, but when he stopped to look at me, he was in front of the doorway, then Jiemma yanked him inside.

I was mortified once I saw Rogue get pulled inside that room with Jiemma, and I saw that the bastard was kicking him! Out of my stupidity and willingness to protect Rogue, I ran across the small battlefield, quickly stopping for cover and running for the next one since I was desperate to get to Rogue and protect him.

"Rogue! Hang in there! We'll kill the bastard for good!"

* * *

 **ROGUE POV**

Someone dragged me inside some room and threw me onto the ground. I heard Sting, Natsu, Gray, and Leo try to come back for me but I guess the submachine gun fire from outside suppressed them. I tried to get up, but this someone kicked me continuously.

"You filthy traitor! Do you think some sniper could kill me?! My head is steel! Now this should teach you!" the someone shouted at me and started kicking me.

I instantly recognized that voice; Kommissar Jiemma. Why is he still alive?!

"I will beat you until you are wishing for a bullet in the head!" He continued shouting as he kicked me non-stop.

I tried to get up and run off, but his blows were doing its toll on me. I felt weak and greatly hurt, I couldn't even get up or bring out my sidearm to shoot him. He stopped for a moment as I coughed out a lot of blood, drawing a red line in front of me.

Then he suddenly kicked my head, sending my face-down body sliding a few feet away from his. My vision blurred, and my ears were ringing, but I could hear his tired panting.. and the unholstering of a pistol. Then I felt cold metal pressed on the back of my head.

"I believe that was enough.. now time for you to sleep! Forever!"

I closed my eyes in anticipation of the bullet, tears streaming from it. At the moment, thoughts of the missions with the shtrafniki flashed before my eyes.. before it went to Sting and his captivating smile..

 _Sting... I am so grateful we met.. thank you.. I will love you always.._

" **ROOOOGUE!"**

 **BANG!**

* * *

 **Hmm, would you look at that...**


End file.
